Evento desafortunado
by Lechuza17
Summary: Que pasaría si pacifica tuviera un papel mas importante en gravity falls. Abra una tragedia en gravity fall por culpa de Bill y pacifica intentara areglar
1. trato

**Estos acontecimientos ocurren después del misterio de la mansión noroeste, una cosa más lo que va a pasar con el tío stan y su hermano tomará más tiempo de lo que muestra la serie ok empecemos con la historia.**

 **La razón por lo que Bill puede estar en el mundo real se explica en en capitulo 4**

* * *

En la Mansión noroeste se encontraba los más rico y poderosos pero también se encontraba la gente del pueblo de gravity falls en el medio del salón principal se encontraba pacífica y dipper arriba de una alfombra blanca.

Dipper se dio cuenta que pacífica estaba arriba de una alfombra blanca y lo más importante no le importaba ensuciar lo. Cuando dipper se lo menciono a pacífica de lo que estaba pasando ella simplemente dio una sonrisa y siguió a pisa con fuerza la alfombra blanca, mientras que dipper tiraba una bandeja de cidra de manzana. Cuando pacífica temido de pisar prosiguió a agarrar una ponchera de metal y lo arrojó a la alfombra. Cuando termino pacífica dio una risa y le dijo a dipper que buscaría a alguien para limpiar esto.

Cuando pacífica se fue a buscar a un mayordomo para limpiar el desastre que hicieron los dos, dipper empezó a caminar por la mancion, mientras caminaba observa las pinturas colgadas mientras pasaba dipper empezó a escuchar una voz que le preguntado le si se había divertido.

— ahora que quieres, Bill. — mientras que dipper frunció el seño.

— tranquilo niño yo solo vine para ver qué pasaba— mientras que Bill meneaba su bastón entre las mano derecha.

— es difícil creer en lo que dices con lo que paso la última vez.

— sé que es difícil confiar en mí, será mejor hablar en un lugar donde no los encuentre.

— ir contigo a un lugar donde nadie nos vea. — dipper cruzo sus brazos.

— si quieres que nos encuentre alguien más. — mientras detenía su bastón.

— bien pero no intentes nada raro.— mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto secreto detrás de la pintura.

Mientras que dipper miraba atrás para que nadie lo siguiera donde Iván, cuando llegaron a la pintura Bill simplemente paso la pared a lado del cuadro, mientras que dipper entraba por la pintura rota.

— y bien de que quieres hablas— decía dipper mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

— te quiero proponer un trato.

— me voy —mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

— Bill se interpuso en la salida antes de que saliera — Woo! Woo! tranquilo niño.

— fuera de aquí.

— que te párese si te muestro quien es el autor —lo decía mientras entrecerraba su ojo.

Dipper se detiene y mira a Bill por uno segundos.

—que pedrerías a cambio.

—solo deja utilizar tu cuerpo por unos 20 minuto cuando yo elija.

—y como se que me lo mostrara y que no intentaras sacar mi alma como la última vez.

—pide una garantía, si es que lo que quieres.

—mmm... quiero tener algo para controlarte si te pasas del tiempo.

— ¿Que?, Ni loco hare eso.

—si quieres que acepte ese trato dámelo, además no debe ser algo bueno para ofrecerme una propuesta así.

— Bill se encendió en llamas y con su ojo mostrando rabia

Bill volvió a su color amarilla y incendio su mano en una llama azul. Dipper estiro su mano para cerrar el trato.

* * *

 **Qué piensa de la historia si le interesa que siga con la historia solo ponga un comentario**


	2. pavlov

Capitulo 2

Pacifica

Cuando me fue a buscar a un mayordomo para limpiar el desastre de dipper y yo. Cuando le pedí a un mayordomo que limpiara y en el pie de las escaleras observaba a las personas del pueblo y las más ricas que algunas personas estaban hablando entre sí, vi algo muy raro que el viejo creo que se llama… estaba hablando con el alcalde de gravity fall pero no actuaba como antes, él estaba aun con la mirada perdida pero parecía más... Normal, empecé a busca a dipper con mi vista pero no encontré, di un suspiro y empecé a subir las escaleras principales, dirigiéndome a mi cuarto para cambiar estos tacones, aunque no me molesta que este manchada de lodo es incómodo caminar con ello ya que lo siento resbaladizo, pienso que tuve que limpiarme un poco más en la alfombra de mis padre. Doy una pequeña risa al aire por pensar eso. Llegue a mi habitación y abrí la puerta. De momento sentí que alguien me agarro el brazo jalándome hacia adentro de mi cuarto y aventándome en la alfombra de mi habitación. Vi a mis padres, mi padre me empezaron a gritar.

—¡Por qué lo hiciste! —el señor noroeste lo decía mientras la agarraba de sus hombros de pacifica.

—Suéltame papa—pacifica intentado soltarse.

—Pesamos que ya avías aprendido con la última vez— lo decía mientras se acercaba la madre de pacifica.

—Mama no… por favor—lo decía mientras abría los ojos y templando ya aunque no sabía cuál de todo los métodos de su padre elegiría.

—Cuál será el método esta vez —lo decía su padre con tono pensativo.

—Qué te parece— decía su opinión en el oído de Mr. Noroeste.

— ¡QUE!, No… al menos no esta vez, recuerda que tenemos invitado grandes —lo decía resaltando su razón

—No ya sé cuál será el mejor método trae la silla—lo decía moviendo su cabeza hacia la puesta de salida de la habitación de pacífica.

—Bien solo vigílala— lo decía mientras salía de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

—Papa por favor no — lo decía cuando su voz se quebraba

—Realmente pensé que había aprendido — lo decía con un todo cansado —pero lo que hiciste no simplemente dejarte que entrara el pueblo sino también los más poderos nos vieron sangrar algo que nuestra familia no los podemos tener ese lujo — lo decía mientras su voz se enojaba.

Se escuchó un ruido fuera de la puesta de pacifica

—¿Quien es?

—Soy yo cariño— cuando termino de hablar entro por la puerta

Entro la madre de pacifica con un maletín negro y largo de 60cm de largo por 25 de alto por 14 cm de ancho, camino y dejo el maletín a la derecha del señor noroeste.

—Bien comenzamos —lo decía con su tono normal

—No por favor no otra vez— lo decía mientras lo sentaba una silla de su cuarto su padre

El señor noroeste dio un suspiro y abrió del maletín negro y adentro una cable de extensión eléctrica ocupando 21 largo por 18 alto del lado izquierdo y del lado derecho una pequeña batería de 35 de largo por 18 de alto, del otro lado unas cuerdas de algodón ocupando más de la mitad del maletín y 7alto por 11 de ancho.

El señor noroeste saco primero las cuerdas de algodón medio 5 m. primero empezó amarando las muñecas derecha y siguiendo la cintura después una de dar una vuelta a su cintura dio otra al respaldo de la silla y terminado con la mano izquierda donde 3 vueltas como en la mano derecha. Después saco el extensión eléctrica y después un encendedor de electrizad conecto una de las puntas de la extensión al encendedor y del otro lado después de 5m se separaba en dos y eso seguía 3 m del lado derecho del cable lo ato ala mano izquierda de pacífica y el otro lado ato a la mano de derecha de pacífica. Al final saco la batería y la batería tenía un clavija donde se podía conectar el encendedor.

—Cariño puede salir para asegurarse que nadie nos interrumpa

—Está bien —cuando termino de hablar Salió de la habitación

—¡Papa por favor! — lo decía pacifica mientras empezaba a sollozar

—Lo siento pero tienes que aprender la lección

El señor noroeste estiro la mano izquierda para acercase al encendedor mientras con la mano derecha sacaba una pequeña campana del bolsillo interno del su saco. Consecutivamente cuando bajaba el encendedor tocaba la campana por un segundo. Pacifica solo pudo apretar los puños y chocar sus diente para soportar el dolor, cuando terminaba de tocaba subía el encender, dejo descansar a pacifica unos 5 segundos. Y volvió a empezar otra vez, así siguió por unos 5 minutos dejándola descansar el doble del tiempo de la anteriores beses y después el señor noreste se acercó frente a pacífica y le dijo

—Espero que sea la última vez que haga esto o si no are caso a tu madre del castigo que ella diga

—Sí, padre —lo decía mientras agachaba la cabeza

—Bien —prosiguió a quitarle la extensión de cable de las mano y desconectando del encender y el encender de la batería aguardándola en el maletín como estaba antes de sacarla después prosiguió a desatar a pacífica y enrolando la cuerda cuando termino lo aguardo en el maletín y lo cerro, después aguardo la campana dentro del bolsillo interno de su saco, se dio la vuelta mientras agarraba el maletín y abrió la puerta dejándolo a pacifica sentada en la silla en frente de su cama.

—Y bien —lo decía la señora noroeste insatisfacción

—Sí, tenemos que seguir con los preparativo no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda

—Vamos —lo decía mientras seguía a su marido al estudio de la mansión

* * *

 **voz data el titulo del capitulo (pavlov) se refiere a los experimento de los perros de pavlov. igual lo que hace sus padres a pacifica**


	3. final de la noche

Capítulo 3

Pacifica estaba en la silla en donde lo dejaron sus padre con la cabeza baja, solo pensando en voz alta, solo para no sentirse sola.

—Acaso, podre seguir. Podre salir de este lugar. No lose, si podré hacerlos sola. —lo decía pacifica con una voz cansada no por los electrochoques sino por no saber si podrá seguir con su vida.

—Señora pacífica, ¿se encuentra bien?— lo decía un mayordomo tocando afuera la puerta de pacifica.

—Si estoy bien — mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba —solo estaba… cambiándome mis tacones— lo decía mientras sacaba unos tacones negros.

—Está bien señora noroeste, es que hay alguien que quiere ver la.

—Saldré pronto—cuando termino de hablar solo se escuchó unos pasos alejándose.

Pacifica ante de irse a la fiesta se miró en un espejo en la puerta de su closet para ver si no tenía ninguna marca corlo que hicieron su padre y que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba llorando. Simplemente se limpió el delineador corrido ya que sus ojos no se veían que estaban rojos.

Pacifica salió del su cuarto, cuando llego por la escaleras se dio cuenta de una mano asomándose en toda la multitud, pacifica se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la mano, un poco nerviosa ya que nadie antes lo había llamado antes así. Cuando llego al lugar de donde venía la mano se llevó una gran sorpresa ya que lo buscaba era Mabel y sus amigas Candy que estaba a la izquierda y a la derecha estaba Grenda sonriendo.

—Pacifica, ¿donde estabas? te estábamos buscando—lo decía mientras lo abrazaba y lo levantaba.

—¡Mabel bájame!, ¡por favor!.

—Lo siento pacifica, es solo que asido una gran noche—lo decía con una risa ligera. —bueno olvidando el pequeño incidente.

—¿Lo del fantasma?.

—¿Qué?, no me refiero a que no tuvimos suerte con ningún chico.

—Hablen por ustedes Grenda tuvo el numero de un chico guapo—lo decía Grenda alzando los brazos.

—Está bien, está bien. —lo decía mientras se reía de como actuaba Grenda y pensando que era una Broma. —oye Mabel, sabes donde esta Dipper.

—No lo sé, pero seguro está en la mansión viendo que hay de interesante, ya sabes ya que seguro será la última vez que el estemos aquí.

—Está bien los vemos después adiós—meneando su mano de un lado a otro mientras se marchaba a buscar a Dipper.

Pacifica caminaba por la pasillos buscando a Dipper en medio del pasillo sintió un escalofrió, lo cual se le hacía raro ya que antes había sentido observan pero nunca había sentido escalofrío y sentirse observada, al menos no lo había sentido hace muchos años. Pacifica se quedó observando asía el fondo de un pasillo. Dipper salió del lado opuesto en donde miraba pacifica, antes de que lo viera Dipper guardo un collar dorado delgado.

—Pacifica, ¿Qué haces aquí?—lo decía con nerviosismo.

—A que te refieres, si es donde vivo.

—No me refiero a que porque en este lugar ya que hay una fiesta, tal vez no sea lo que tú quieres pero…

—Dipper. — Cuando dijo su nombre guardo silencio—olvídalo, quieres.

—E-está bien, pero porque no estás en la fiesta.

—Simplemente es raro que la persona que ayudo hacer esto no este con los demás celebrando.

—Bien entonces iré a la fiesta los vemos ahí pacifica, —se detuvo un momento— por cierto disfruta este momento fue una noche dura, ok.

—Sí, pero asies siempre con mi vida —lo decía en un susurro que Dipper no podía escuchar.—¡Dipper!.—lo decia con voz fuerte.

—¿que pasa Pacifica?—se detuvo y la miro

—Te importaría que salgamos juntos mañana esta bien.

En otro lugar de la mansión estaba los señores noroeste en una habitación apartada de la fiesta. Un pasillo largo donde solo se encontraba un reloj de péndulo grande a la recha y en frente una venta con las cortina recogidas mostrando que afuera estaba lloviendo, un relámpago ilumino el pasillo mostrando a los noroeste pero también una sombra triangular que los seguía. Los señores noroeste se dirigieron al reloj, el señor noroeste hizo a un lado el reloj a la izquierda. Se mostraba una puerta metálica donde el señor noroeste escribió 4 numero hindi era ath, chh, tin y nau. Una puerta se abrió con una luz amarilla entraron los señores noroeste a la habitación, la sombra se dirigía a donde se abrió la puerta cuando intento entra simplemente no pudo intentaba otra vez. La puerta se empezó a cerrar y poco a poco la sombra se desaparecía junto con la luz.

—Carillo, seguro que nadie los puede observar en este lugar.

—Tranquilo nadien sabe de este lugar y además este es el único lugar donde Bill no puede ver.

* * *

 **un capitulo un poco aburrido que piensa ustedes, amigos.**


	4. aventura 1

Capitulo 4

Dipper despertó exaltado en su cama a altas horas de la madrugada pensando en todo lo que todo fue un sueño, pero en el bolsillo interno de su chaleco vio el collar y en el otro lado se encontraba su diario, se levantó de su cama agarrando su chaleco y se dirigió al baño. Abrí la puerta del baño cerrándola con seguro, se sentaba en el asiento del retrete y abrió el libro en la parte donde estaba Bill leyendo todo lo que tenía, Dipper extendió su mano para sacar la luz nocturna, encendió y leía todo lo que tenía decía que Bill que solo tenía 2 forma de hablar con alguien y poder hacer un trato. La primera forma era que aparezca en los sueño la forma más fácil, en el libro había nota con letras grandes y mayúsculas evitar intentar a cualquier precio que alguien intente traer a Bill a este mundo, ya que es difícil evitar que no escape.

Dipper se quedó pensando en cómo en pudo poder verlo sin estar dormido en ese momento Dipper sintió como una rallo lo atravesara, peso que alguien libero a en el mundo, empezaba a sentir mareado, por lo cual termino desmallado en el suelo del baño.

—Dipper?, Dipper está adentro! —lo decía mientras lo tocaba la puerta del baño.

—Se levantaba Dipper del piso con esfuerzo —que , si , si Mabel e-enseguida salgo —se dirigió a la puerta escondiendo el libro con la luz negra dentro de su chaleco, cuando lo metió sintió el collar. Pensando en lo que dijo Bill y los términos del trato.

—Dipper! ya sal! —lo decía tocando la puerta con ira.

Dipper quito el seguro y abrió la puerta después Mabel entro al baños sacando a Dipper empujándolo afuera del baño.

Reviso en el reloj de su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que ya era las 9 am. Dipper se dirigió a la cocina para comer ya que tenía que ir con pacífica.

Unas horas después. Dipper salía de la cabaña de misterio y se dirigía a la pueblo, cuando caminaba en pueblo Dipper se dio cuenta de que había más carros de lo usual ya que no era como lo de antes eso eran negros. Caminaba Dipper alado de un callejón y paso un de los carros en frente de él y se dio cuenta de que ese carro tenía en la matricula noroeste. El carro seguía su camino sin detenerse mientras se perdía a lo largo.

—Dipper, — Dipper meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro. Encontró a alguien en el callejón.

—Pacifica?, que hace en el callejón.

—Después te explico, pero primero tenemos que irnos de aquí.

—Está bien, escóndete! —pacifica se escondió detrás de un contenedor mientras pasaba otro carro.

Paso el carro sin pararse pacifica salió del callejón tenía otra vestimenta. Tenía las misma botas un pantalón gris de mezclilla con una blusa blanca y en su espalda llevaba una mochila de tela de color negro grande.

Dipper se quedaba con una cara de extraña viendo a pacifica ya que no traía ninguna de sus joyas como antes y no traía ninguna de esas ropa extraña cuando vino a la cabaña de misterio. Ayudaba a pacifica a salir del pueblo cuidándose de cada auto que pasaba incluso lo que parecía normales simplemente porque pacifica decía que sus padres tenía muchos aduladores en el pueblo.

—Dipper donde vamos.

—A un lugar donde no lo pueda molestar.

—A la cabaña de misterio?.

—Sería un buen lugar, pero de seguro seria unos de los lugares que vigilarían.

—Entonces, a dónde vamos?.

—Al bosque — lo decía con una sonrisa.

—Qué?, ya se el bosque es grande, será más difícil que nos encuentre y que no pensara en ese lugar. Pero aun así por qué? —lo decía con rapidez y miedo.

—Vamos por una aventura.

* * *

 **Bien creo que ya se resolvió el problema de Bill de como pudo estar en la mansión. y no, no esta libre, al menos no del todo.**

 **Ya sabe si encuentra falla en mi historia solo dígame.**

 **Una cosa mas estoy creando otra historia de gravity falls quiere que la publique, ya que creo que seria clasificación M. Que piensa ustedes.**

 **Adiós** **a todos.**


	5. aventura final

Aventura final

Pacífica y Dipper había caminado más de 1 hora en el bosque. Dipper solo estaba caminando y pasando las páginas del el libro 3.

—Dipper. ¿Cuánto tiempo más caminaremos?

—Bueno depende de qué.

—Depende de qué.

—De cuál sería la mejor aventura.

—Entre cual estamos.

—Pienso que los gigantes, la montaña cantantes o el Chupacabras.

—Puedo ver el libro. —Pacifica cambiaba las hojas.

—Ya elegiste algo.

—Creo que sí, vamos por unos cristales cámbiate de tamaño.

—Bien entonces son los cristales.

Se dirigieron dónde estaban los cristales. Caminando en todo el bosque. Y Dipper pensando que aria con Pacifica después. Ya que ella de seguro no quería regresar a su casa.

—Dipper mira. —Esa pregunta saco a Dipper de sus pensamientos

—Que, ya llegamos. —Lo decía con sorpresa.

Pacifica miraba los cristales con maravilla sin darse cuenta de una rama de árbol que la hiso caer. Rodaba sin control lo único que ella podía hacer era cubrirse ya cabeza, cuando paro de caer Pacifica se quedó anonadada por ver ese lugar. Ya que en ese lugar se encontraba se encontraba diferentes animales, tres oso que medía 20 cm de largo. Un la lechuza de tamaño normal (1) que bola a lado de su cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia el rayo rosado reduciéndolo a la estatura de 5cm. Se dirigía hacia el rayo azul pero una libélula hizo que cambiara de rumbo asiendo que la libélula entrara al rayo azul y creciendo 2.30m, alejándose.

— ¡Pacifica!, ¡estas bien! —Lo decía bajando de la pendiente.

—Sí, estoy bien, es simplemente e-extraordinario—Lo decía con alegría.

Pacífica y Dipper miraron por unos momento los cristales. Escucharon un gran rugido, Dipper y Pacifica se dieron la vuelta y diciendo a Pacifica que corriera. Pacifica da un pequeño tropiezo poniendo su mano izquierda en el suelo y la derecha utilizando como apoyo en su rodilla. (2)

—Dipper levantaba a Pacifica —Que pasa por que corremos

—Es un Gremloblin.

—Un que—Lo decía con miedo

—Solo te diré que es un creatura peligrosa, y me odia por un incidente

Se escuchó un rugido a lo lejos junto con el ruido de un árbol cayendo. Dipper y Pacifica salieron corriendo se dirigieron corriendo más adentro del bosque corría dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba un rio. Pacifica se quejaba por pasar por ahí, cuando escucharon el rugido Pacifica dejo de quejarse y seguía corriendo. Pararon de correr cuando llegaron a un pequeño barranco que media 10m, abajo del barranco había un lago. Pacifica se negaba a saltar y Dipper la jalaba para el lago, escucho el rugido junto con el ruido de algo que cae, formando una nube de tierra, los ojos de Pacifica se abrieron por ver esa criatura.

— ¡Pacifica! ¡Vamos! —Decía jalando hacia la barranca

—Pero que es esto—Lo decía pausada y con miedo. Viéndolo como se acercaba con pasos fuerte.

— ¡Solo ven! —4561Empezaba a correr y extendiendo sus alas

—Pero como es—Dipper jalo a Pacifica hacia el lago, mientras que el Gremloblin pasaba volando.

Mientras caía vieron volar al Gremloblin en donde estaban. Habían caído 5m y el Gremloblin se acercaba hacia ellos. Pacifica estaba cayendo antes que Dipper, el Gremloblin se ha cercaba rápidamente hacia Dipper. Pacifica tenia miedo que le hiciera dallo Dipper, estiraba la mano para poder agarra el pie de Dipper y aléjalo. El Gremloblim se acercaba rápidamente estirando sus garras. Agarro a Dipper alejándolo del Gremloblim chocando en el lado, y separándolo de la pareja y del monstruo. Salió el Gremloblin del agua y volando lejos del lago y volviendo en el bosque. Se veían unas pequeña burbujas, saliendo buscando aire era pacifica, Pacifica buscaba a Dipper pero no lo veía. Hundiéndose para buscarlo. Uno segundo pasaron. Pacifica saco a Dipper del fondo, estaba inconsciente Pacifica lo saco a Dipper del lago.

Pacifica puso a Dipper en la tierra y empezó a preocuparse ya que no respira, Pacifica intentaba recordar que hacer tenía que hacer en estos caso. En el pánico empezaba a raciona oprimiendo en la boca del estómago con ambas manos y dando respiración boca a boca. Dipper escupió el agua que tenía en los pulmones.

— ¿Pacifica que paso? —Lo decía con confusión y con una voz débil.

—Dipper—Lo decía con un rostro de sorpresa seguido de molestia con una bofetada.

— ¿Porque lo hiciste?— Lo decía con enojo y confusión.

—Por… no importa—Cuando termino se dio la vuelta.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —Lo decía con incomodidad.

—Bien—Lo decía sin mirarlo.

—Pacifica, que harás ahora. Me refiero a tu familia.

—No lose—Lo decía con una voz triste.

—Pacifica, porque no viene a la cabaña del misterio al menos por un tiempo mientras pensamos en algo mejor—Lo decía con nerviosismo.

—Creo que es el mejor plan por ahora—Lo decía con felicidad—Ya vámonos que tengo frio.

—Sí, vámonos—Emprendiendo camino a la cabaña del misterio.

Dipper y Pacifica caminaron por un tiempo para llegar a la cabaña del misterio y en ese tiempo su ropa se secaba. En la cabaña de misterio se encontraba el tío Stan junto con una multitud de turistas, diciendo de toda las atracciones.

— ¿Eso es raro?, mejor que vallan al bosque eso si es raro— Lo decía riéndose.

—Si claro, y termina de espantados como tu.

—Oye, no esperaba eso. —Mientras le golpeaba en hombro.

—Bien, creo que tenemos que esperar a que se valla todos para estar seguro.

— ¿Seguro de que?

—De que tus padres no hallan enviado a nadie más a búscate.

—Dipper cuanto tiempo falta.

—Media hora, por q…—No pudo terminar de hablar por el ruido de un estómago.

—No me mires así que tengo tiempo sin comer. —Lo decía avergonzada.

—Ten Pacifica, creo que bastara por el momento—mientras sacaba una barra de cereal.

Mientras Pacifica comía la barra de cereal, empezaba a preguntar más del diario. Dipper le contestaba que era un libro con los misterios de gravity falls. Pacifica preguntaba que si esa cosa era la peor de las creatura. Dipper contestaba que no hay una creatura que él no ha podido ver y otras que no ha podido vencer solo podía contenerla. Pacifica le preguntaba con curiosidad y miedo, ¿quién es? Dipper. Dipper pensó por un momento si era buena idea decirlo, se llama Bill Cipher. Se escuchaba a lo lejos una voz gritando, Dipper. Dipper abrió los ojos por saber que venía Mabel.

—Que haces, ¡Pacifica! —Fue tapada su boca por Dipper.

—Mabel es una larga historia, pero te contare después, está bien. —Lo decía con pánico.

—Mabel solo movió la cabeza arriba abajo.

—Y bien cuál es el plan—Lo decía Pacifica, ya mando la atención de los gemelos.

—Nos aseguraremos de que no halla nadie en la cabaña. Y esperemos lo mejor con Stan. —Lo decía con desánimos.

—Y donde dormirá Pacifica. —Lo decía Mabel con curiosidad.

—Hablaremos eso después, ok.

Cuando la cabaña del misterio cerró Dipper y Mabel fueron a ver que todo salieron. Cuando se dio cuenta que nadien estuviera adentro llevaron a Pacifica a la cabaña. En la cabaña no se encontraba soos y Wendy.

—Niños cual es la sorpresa— lo decía Stan en la cocina.

—Bien pero no te exaltes—lo decía Mabel asomando la cabeza en la cocina.

—Como digas, solo muéstrame lo—lo decía aséptico.

—Solo, cierra los ojos—cerraba los ojos Stan.

—Bien, ábrelos—lo decía Dipper mientras que Stan abría los ojos.

— ¿Que hacer ella aquí? —un rostro de sorpresa y con un tono alto.

—Stan, solo tranquilízate— lo decía subiendo y bajando sus manos.

—Sabes esto tomara más que un tiempo corto, yo… mejor me voy a la cama después me cuenta la historia. —se marcha de la habitación con un rosto de cansancio.

—Bien creo, que lo tomo mejo de lo que pensaba—Dipper lo decía con un rosto sin expresión.

—Dipper donde dormirá Pacifica. —lo decía mientras sacaba de su pensamiento.

—No te gustara la respuesta—el rostro de Pacifica mostraba nerviosismo.

—Espera donde supone que voy a dormir—hablaba rápidamente, Pacifica.

—Tranquila Pacifica, tu dormirás en nuestro cuarto—hablaba con un tono tranquilo.

—Pacifica dormirá con migo, será una pijamada—brincaba de alegría.

—Mabel, no dormirá en tu cama.

—Entonces donde en el piso o e…—mostraba una sonrisa traviesa—Dipper, busca un nuevo amor. —lo decía mientras se reía.

— ¡Que, prefiero do…!—lo decía con miedo e ira.

—Tranquila, yo dormiré en el cuarto de descanso—interrumpió a Pacifica por miedo a otra bofetada.

Unas horas después. Todo en la cabaña de misterio, sonó un pequeña alarma despertando a Pacifica. Despertó Pacifica y apago el reloj de su muñeca. Mabel se movió un poco poniendo nerviosa de que despertara. Pacifica salió de la cama con pijama tomando su mochila y saliendo del cuarto. Pacifica bajaba de las escaleras, pasando por la sala dirijiendose a la salida de la cabaña, escucho el sonido de unos pitido lo que hiso que Pacifica se detuviera y se apoyara en la pared. Cuando se escuchó el sonido de un puerta cerrarse, Pacifica caminaba despacio a la puerta mirando de donde venía el sonido pero no encontró nada se dirigió a la puerta y abriéndola, dio una mirada de que nadie lo viera saliendo. Pacifica bajo la mochila mientras sacaba una chamarra larga negra, y sacando una linterna junto con el cristal que cambiaba de tamaño. Caminaba en el camino del bosque y diciendo en voz alta.

—es hora de hacer mi nueva vida.

* * *

 **1 una lechuza mide 36 a 38 de largo.**

 **2 pacifica obtuvo el cristal cuando ella se tropezó.**

 **el siguiente capitulo puede tardar mas. y estamos serca de esto no es lo que páres mas**


	6. Recuerdo

Recuerdo

Pacifica caminaba en las calles del pueblo maldiciéndose a sí misma por dejarse llevar y no haberlo pensado mejor, pensaba que sería mejor tomar un taxi pero aun así no podía correr ese riesgo. Decidió caminar a un que era pesado.

Al llegar no único que tenía que temer era de los sirvientes de sus padres, ya que ellos lo buscaba porque ellos tenían que ir a una celebración para afirma que ellos no dependían del pueblo. Llego a la mansión, Pacifica se encontraba exhausta se sentó antes del salir del bosque. Saco una peluca color rojo de cabello corto, saco una linterna, y una cuerda. Saco el cristal del bolsillo de su chamara unió el cristal con la linterna. Antes de acercase a la mansión decidió probar con una piedra grande en el bosque. Encendió la linterna apuntando a la piedra, salió un rayo azul agrandándola y doblando un par de árboles que estaban cerca. Pacifica se sorprendió y lo apago inmediatamente. Haciendo que se cayera y rodara en el suelo Pacifica agarro la linterna sacudiendo la tierra (1).

Pacifica pensaba que ella había tomado un cristal que encogiera, pensaba en como poder entrar a la mansión pensaba en poner una piedra pequeña y hacerla crecer para poder brincar en el muro, pero pensó que si no lo hacía bien lo aria crecer demasiado que podría romper el muro y sería peor. Un pensamiento le paso por la mente hacerse crecer y entrar a la mansión además de que seria, imprudente no sabía cómo encogerse para esconderse de nuevo de sus padres. Dio un suspiro y prefirió la manera menos arriesgada.

Saco su celular con la baria separada, abrió su celular pensando por un momento si esto era buena idea. Conecto la batería al celular, encendiéndolo, entraba a una aplicación y tecleaba unos números. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Pacifica, cuando paso la puerta tecleo el mismo número haciendo cerrar la puerta, rápidamente abrió su celular de la parte trasera y saco la batería, aguardando en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

Escuchaba el ruido de unas personas acercándose, seguido de unos haces de luces. Pacifica se escondió en unos delos lados izquierdo cerca del arbusto en forma N. mientras unos guardias llegaba a la puerta.

—Ves algo—lo decía un guardia con sombrero, viendo la entrada de la mansión.

—No, crees que sea otro fanático—lo decía el guardia con barba, meneaba su linterna al muro y después al jardín.

—no lo creo, si fueran un fanático sabrían que los señores se acaban de ir. —respondió el del sombrero.

—entonces crees que es un ladrón. —respondió con sobresalto e intentando no gritar.

—sí, tu ve al lado izquierdo. Yo iré al lado derecho y le hablare a todo los demás que estén atento— sacaba un radio transmisor y caminaba hacia el lado derecho de la mansión.

Pacifica veía como caminaba el guardia hacia su lado. Pacifica se dirigía hacia una de las ventanas de primer piso. El guardia le daba la vuelta al arbusto, Pacifica decidió escalar el pino. El guardia llego enfrente de la mansión, viendo de un lado a otro con su linterna.

—no veo nada en los alrededores de la mansión.

—no hay nada aquí tampoco.

— ¿y los de adentro?

—aun no han terminado de revisar.

—está bien, yo seguiré buscando.

Pacifica entro empujo una de las ventanas. Y terminado en el segundo piso. Pacifica saco la linterna y alzo el cristal, caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión se dirigía a donde estaba las escaleras principales. Cuando llego a las escaleras y subió al segundo piso. Y caminando La tercera puerta a la derecha se encontraba la habitación de Pacifica, abrió su habitación.

Encendió la luz de su utilizando el interruptor a lado de su tocador, buscaba el su closet lo que se podía llevar sin que le pesara tomaba unos cuantos pantalones y playeras poniéndolo en su cama, haciendo que la linterna cayera y rodara terminando en frente del tocador. Fue donde termino la linterna, empezó a escuchar ruido de los pasillos, Pacifica después de agarrar la linterna apago las luces de su cuarto.

—En que tiempo llegaran—decía un guardia caminado por el pasillos.

—como en 10 minutos, asegúrese de que no allá nadie en la mansión—lo decía alguien en el radios.

—entendido.

Pacifica empezó a ponerse nerviosa por no saber si sus padre vendría. Pacifica tropezó asiendo que encendiera la linterna con el cristal iluminando un libro reduciendo cinco veces de tamaño. Pacifica apago la linterna, de acercaba a su mesa de noche para encender una lámpara y se dio cuenta que reducido el libro preguntaba como lo hizo pensó que solo lo hacía crecer, se dio cuenta que el crista se había movido (2). Lomo vio del otro lado e ilumino el libro haciéndolo crecer. Pacifica sonrió por saber que podía llevarse todas sus cosas que quería aguardo parte de su ropa cómoda junto con pelucas de color distinto.

Cuando termino de encoger todas sus cosas vio por la ventana que alguien entraba a la mansión, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a las escaleras para baja antes de que alguien subiera. Escucho el ruido de una puerta seguido de paso dirigiéndose a la escalera, Pacifica entro a la puerta más cercana sin darse cuenta de que era, escuchaba unos paso que venía por el pasillo en donde estaba se escuchó unas boces.

—creo que pudo haber salido mejor.

—sí, lo bueno es que ya arreglamos en pequeño incidente.

—te importa si vamos mañana.

—si, de todo modo no estoy de humor .

Pacifica subió el cristal para poder iluminar sin hacer crecer las cosa, recordaba que este lugar fue donde entrenaba. En el lado derecho pegado a la pared se encontraba un aparador donde estaba distintos trofeos. Pacifica caminaba a donde estaba el aparador recordando que cuando competía era feliz y Pacifica se entristeció cuando vio un trofeo con una foto de ella y abajo su equipo. En la foto estaba Pacifica sonriendo alzando su brazo al aire junto con su espada de esgrima y utilizando como apoyo para su pierna izquierda utilizaba su máscara.

Pacifica se secó las lagrima dirigiéndose a la puerta pensó en como poder salir, Pacifica pensó en como por día Salio primero puso de nuevo el cristal y reducido unas 3 mancuernas a tamaño de nuez. Pacifica abrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder, vio que sus padres no estaban.

Pacifica camina por los pasillos, tan solo escuchando sus propios pasos.

Pacifica se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

— ¡suene la alarma! ¡Ay alguien en la mansión! —lo decía un guardia en un radio atrás de pacífica.

Pacifica abrió la puerta y saliendo corriendo, seguida por el guardia.

—el sospechoso salió de la mansión está en el jardín—mientras oprimía el botón del radio.

—Estamos asegurando la puerta—contestaba otro guardia por el radio.

Pacifica salía corriendo hacia la puerta viendo cómo se aseguraba la puerta con unas barras de metal automáticamente, el guardia persiguiendo la Pacifica no se detuvo solo saco la linterna poniendo otra vez el cristal y girándolo, saco una mancuerna.

Pacifica lanzo la primera mancuerna y apuntaba con la lámpara, no pudo agrandarla tan solo choco a la puerta. La segunda mancuerna lanzo y logro agrandarlo, golpeando la puerta, pero solo logro abrir un agujero del tamaño de un la linterna. Pacifica llego a la puerta deteniéndose utilizando la puerta como apoyo para no golpearse. Pacifica solo podía ver como se acercaba el guardia, giro el cristal e iluminando al guardia.

Reduciéndolo al tamaño de una ardilla Pacifica saco la última mancuerna colocándo en la grieta y moviendo el cristal para iluminarlo. Encendió la linterna haciéndolo crecer y abriendo la puerta por la mitad rompiendo las barras de metal, escuchaba como se acercaba los demás guardias salía corriendo perseguida por los guardia.

Corría por el camino de tierra seguida por los guardias, Pacifica arranco el laso que sostenía el cristal con la linterna. Y salió del camino dirigiéndose al bosque.

* * *

 **1 Pacifica por accidente movió el crista haciendo que el rayo cambie.**

 **2 la cuerda de encontraba torcida de lugar de estar estirada.**


	7. Respuesta

Respuesta

En el bosque de Gravity Fall solo se podía escuchar el ruido de los insectos, callados por el ruido de los pasos y respiraciones agitadas. Pacifica era perseguida por los guardias de la mansión.

—Rápido, se escapa—decía un guardia iluminando a Pacifica mientras corría.

—Pedimos refuerzo—lo decía un guardia detrás de el

—Hazlo—respondió el primer guardia

El segundo guardia saco un radio sin parrar de correr, oprimía el botón mientras pedía refuerzo, nadie contestaba. Pacifica llego a una parte donde la hierba era alta suficiente paro no poder verlo solo la luz de la linterna, pacifica recordaba que estaba cerca del pueblo. Corrió sin fijarse en una piedra, lo que hizo que la linterna saliera volando frente a ella, mientras que ella rodaba una pendiente a su izquierda, quedando detrás de unos arbustos

—¿Donde esta?—decía el primer guardia

—creo que entro más al bosque—decía el segundo guardia

—Dejémoslo así, vámonos—cuando termino de hablar caminaba de regreso, el primer guardia

—Yo iré por él, —decía un guardia más joven

—has lo que quiera, yo me iré—no le puso atención siguiendo su camino

Dos guardias junto con el más joven decidieron quedarse y entrar más al bosque. Mientras que pacifica recuperaba el conocimiento, escucho voces arriba de ella por lo cual no se levantó. Con cuidado se dirigió a un árbol, cuando pacifica utilizaba como apoyo al árbol, mientras que los guardia bajaba por la pendiente y sacudiendo el polvo-

—Hey, ¿porque lo haces?—preguntaba el más viejo de los tres

—no lose, me sentía incómodo—contestaba el novato

—par de tontos cállense, Dom de todo modo te vas a volver a ensuciar y tu Omar apaga tu linterna. —lo decía señalando a cada uno

—Ok, Ok John solo cálmate—lo decía Dom mientras subía y bajaba sus manos

Pacifica se alejaba de ellos sin hacer ruido. Después de 10 metros de distancia los guardia empezaron a camina detrás de ello.

—Omar. —preguntaba Dom

—Shhh, ¿Qué quieres? —lo decía susurrando Omar

—por qué nadie quería entrar más al bosque. —siguiendo a Omar

—Chico, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas? —preguntaba Omar

—solo. Unos días—los decía Dom con nerviosismo

—eso lo explica, hay rumores entre los guardias de criaturas tan alta como un oso e igual de fuerte. —Omar dejo de escuchar ruido atrás.

Omar se dio la vuelta, no encontró a Dom de tras de él. Llamo a John mientras sacaba una pistola.

—Que pasa Omar—lo decía John acercándose a Omar

—no lo sé, un puma sea lo que sea saca las armas—Omar hablaba con nerviosismo y encendiendo la linterna.

Pacifica vio como a Dom se lo llevaba una criatura de tamaño de un lobo pero sin una cola. Pacifica caminaba hacia atrás, cuando no vio a nadie atrás empezó a correr en el momento se escuchó unos disparos, pacifica se detuvo solo escuchando unos gritos que parecía una conversación.

Pacifica decidió no esperas más, salió de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Pacifica se detuvo antes de salir del bosque reviso que tuviera todas sus cosa y aguardo la peluca que tenía puesta. Pacifica entro despacio sin que nadie se diera cuenta adonde ella se había ido, reviso su reloj era 3:20, subió al ático para poder dormí el tiempo que le quedaba. Entrando en la habitación vio a Mabel durmiendo abrazando a su cerdo, pacificase dirigió a su cama escondiendo su mochila debajo de la cama y acomodándose para solo esperar el amanecer que no llegara pronto.

Las hora pasaron y pacifica dormía plácidamente soñando que gemelos y ella regresaba de una aventura, los tres chicos llegaron a la cabaña del misterio pacifica fue la primera en llegar, abrió la puerta de la cabaña. Ella se sorprendió ya que se encontraba en su antigua vivienda en mansión noroeste.

En ese pacillo de la mansión iluminada con solo unas velas en la pared iluminando, pacifica vio que en el final del pacillo una persona vestida de negro entro a la pintura que rompió en la fiesta de la mansión. Pacifica caminaba hacia la pintura empezando a escuchar voces pero no sabía de quien era que hablaba

—Ten esto—escucho una voz distorsionado y con eco

—un collar— escuchaba una voz de hombre

—sí, noes lindo—la voz con eco lo decía con felicidad

—por qué tengo que utilizar esto

—Es para que utiliza tu cuerpo cuando quiera y tu garantía—dijo la voz con eco

Pacifica decidió entrar en ese lugar para ver quien eran los que hablaban. Al entrar por la parte rota de la pintura, termino en otro lugar pacifica se encontraba confundida ya que ella no se encontraba en el cuarto secreto sino se encontraba en un cuarto que no solía entrar era el estudio, donde su padre hablaba con las persona importante.

En ese lugar tenia algunas diferencia no tenía el teléfono en el escritorio, a cambio de eso se encontraba un tintero, a lado una pluma fuente y el olor a madera de pino con tabaco inundaba la habitación. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entrando era un familiar de pacífica.

Se sorprendió ya el hombre que había entrado era su abuelo, el abuelo de pacifica caminaba hasta su escritorio sacando unas velas y tiza. En el medio del estudio dibujo 2 circulo **un meto y** el otro rodeando el primero puso las velas en forma de un cuadrado en cada esquina. En cedió las velas y comenzó a hablar en un idioma que no conocía. Los ojos del bisabuelo de pacifica cambiaron de color a azul, rojo, verde y terminando en color amarillo. En los circulo más pequeño se ilumino de color blanco y empezó a salir una criatura con una figura de triangulo de color negro, abrió su ojo de color blanco. haciendo una explosión de energía que hizo que la velas cambiaran a azul neón y cyan.(1)

—valla, el nuevo mundo.

—eres pirita

—sí, pero es un sobrenombre

—¿qué? no importa, quiero un favor

—que me darás a cambio

—se quién eres y como liberarte—Bill entre cero su ojo con felicidad

—que deseas

—quiero que escondas todo nuestro males con su consecuencia.

—bien, ahora libérame.

La habitación se encendió en llamas, cuando las llamas se apagaron se encontraba en la misma habitación pero su abuelo lucia más viejo junto con un teléfono antiguo.

—bien hice que todo las personas olvidara todo lo malo de tu familia

—bien

—ahora cumple tu parte

—bien, tomará algo de tiempo

Pacifica dirigió su vista cuando Bill atravesaba el muro, cuando volteo vio a su abuelo en el suelo, sangrando por la boca y una herida en la frente. A su alrededor había un circulo que ocupaba la mitad de la habitación, sin tocar ningún mueble ni pared. Alguien tocaba la puerta de la estudio.

—Papa está bien, papa—se meneaba el picaporte

Un niño entro en la habitación, pacifica se sorprendió ya que quien entro era su padre, Preston. Preston corrió hacia su padre.

—Hijo trae ayuda—lo decía señalando la puerta

—Pero pa-

—¡Solo hazlo!—alzaba la voz mientras de oprimía mas el pecho

—¡ayuda! mi padre está herido

Pacifica salió de la habitación siguiendo a su padre gritando por ayuda, su padre entro en la habitación de sus abuelo pacifica entro a la habitación y vio a su abuelo en la cama vendado de la cabeza y del torso, escribía un libro de piel delgado con un lápiz de carbón. Preston entro a la habitación y era más grande que antes.(2)

—Preston, ven un momento—estiraba su brazo manteniendo la palma de la mano abierta y acercándolo a su cuerpo un par de veces.

—que pasa—Preston se dirigió hacia su padre

—no sé cuánto tiempo me queda

—no entiendo, a que te refieres

—Preston, ten esto. —agarro el diario dándoselo a Preston—desde ese dio he visto muchas cosa por esa criatura, no es un dios, ni un demonio es un ser de otra dimensión que no podemos ver ni el a nosotros, pero por mi culpa abrí un portal donde hay cosas muy raras—tosió y se oprimía el pecho—este diario tiene formas de evitar que el entre en nuestros sueño y que en lugares no puedan ver. Pero las otras criaturas pueden entrar a nuestro mundo —tosió bruscamente con sangre—hijo lo siento, por es culpa intente tener todo y ahora Bill puede ver nuestro mundo. Hijo no confíes en él ni en nadie… busca la manera de destruirlo y cerrar el portal sino lo haces el entrara a nuestro mundo y creme que si llega a hacerlo será el apocalipsis.

 **1 todo es como un sueño**

 **2 tenia 17 años**

 **bien tengo una mala y otra buena noticia. la mala que la historia tardara mas por razones personales y por personales es por la maldita escuela. y la buena es que estoy escribiendo otras historias y le dejare un pista**

 **Corona borealis y** **Diana pines (en proceso)**

 **hay tres Bill diferente y quieren jugar (en proceso)**


	8. Principio del fin

Principio del fin

—Pacífica, Pacifica ¡pacífica! —Gritaba Mabel y meneando a pacifica.

—¿Mabel?— Lo decía Pacífica soñolienta. levantándose utilizando de Apollo sus manos, para sentarse en la cama

—Pacífica ¿estás bien? —Lo decía Mabel con un rostro de preocupación y incomodidad

—Si estoy bien, a ¿qué hora son? —Pacifica se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello sintiendo que estaba sudando

—Son las 7 de la mañana

—creo… que es hora de levantarnos vamos, Mabel —Mientras ella se levantaba de la cama

Después de unos minutos Mabel y pacífica se vistieron con su ropa y sin su peluca de pacifica, se dirigía pacífica a la cocina con Mabel.

—Nadie se ha levantado —Lo decía con confusión

—No usualmente Dipper sigue durmiendo y sin mencionar a Stan

—Que te párese si preparamos algo para comer

—no lose, la última vez que cocine los chicos se quejaron de que los brillos no se podía comer y sin hablar de que le eche mucha azúcar a las bebidas —Se notaba un sonrojo en el rostro de Mabel

—Creo que te fue mejor que a mí, termine quemando toda la comida —Lo decía con una sonrisa ligera —¿Por qué? no cocinamos juntas, tal vez salga algo que se pueda comer —Con una sonrisa

—Creo que tienes razón, vamos

Pacífica y Mabel empezaron a sacar huevos, leche, miel y tocino.

—Qué podemos hacer con esto—Pregunta pacífica

—No sé—pensó por un momento—Ya sé que te párese panqueque con tocino

—Suena bien los panqueques y tocino

—No y tocino es con tocino

—Te refieres a que—Decía señalando la harina y tocino

Pacífica y Mabel cocinaron por un tiempo Pacifica vigilaba que Mabel no pusiera algo extraño a la comida como brillantina u otro tipo de comida y Mabel se encargaba de cocinar ya que Pacifica intento cocinar pero quemo unos panqueques. Mientras Mabel sacaba los panqueques y el tocino mientras que Pacifica ponía la mesa.

—Pacifica, puedes venir —Decía Mabel llamándola a la estufa

—Que pasa Mabel —Mabel le entregaba el sartén

—Puedes agarra esto por un momento —Decía Mabel saliendo de la cocina

Pacifica se quedó quieta confundida por ese momento con Mabel. Decidió ignorarlo y sacar el panqueque antes de que se quemara poniendo en el plato que estaba alado de la estufa y llevando el plato lleno de panqueque, dirigiéndose a la mesa.

—Me preguntaba quien estaba cocinando —Decía Stan sentado en la mesa

—Mira Stan, Pacifica nos preparó el desayuno —Decía Mabel entrando a la cocina y guillándole un ojo a pacífica.

—Sí… pensé que sería una buena idea para agradecerle lo que hace por mí. —Hablaba al principio pausada pero luego hablaba normalmente.

—No sería una buena idea que Pacifica se quedara aquí y que nos ayudara aquí— Lo decía Mabel acercándose a Stan con una sonrisa

—Muy bien… Mabel, noes que no quiera ayudarla es solo que yo pensé que solo era una noche que ella se quedaría aquí—Hablaba Stan con incomodidad a Mabel

—Pero tío

—O niña, no lo hagas—Mabel se quedó observando a Stan con ojos triste

—Por favor—Decía Mabel

—No— Lo decía cortante Stan

—Tío Stan por favor

—Bien, pero si hay problemas negare que yo savia

Dipper entro a la cocina escuchando a están aceptando que se quedara Pacifica a la cabaña, comieron todos panqueques Mabel decía a Dipper que Pacifica cocino. Unas horas después Pacifica subió al desván pero antes preguntaba a Mabel si tenía una linterna en la habitación, saco su mochila debajo de la cama y después busco una linterna la cual utilizo para hacer crecer una peluca negro y utilizando la ropa que uso cuando Salió con Dipper. Bajaba del desván para ver si podía ayudar a alguien. Cuando llego a la trampa de turista, Pacifica se puso un poco nerviosa ya que temía que alguien la reconociera.

—Prima donde has estado —Decía Dipper alzando su brazo para que la pudiera ver

—sí, lo siento es que mi cabello era un desastre —Dio una sonrisa forzada

—ven por qué no los ayuda en la caja. —Lo llevaba a la caja

—Solo tengo que hacer esto —Decía cobrando a unas personas

—lo imagine que seria mejor que estuvieras aquí, tengo que ir adentro por un momento —Caminaba hacia el cuarto de descanso Dipper

Pasaron media hora en la caja cobrando a los turistas y cuando no, viendo a Mabel como perseguía a cualquier chico de su edad y un poco mayor. Entro Wendy a la cabaña corriendo y mirando a Pacífica

—Quien eres tu —Decía señalando a Pacifica y con tono de confusión

—soy la prima de Dipper y Mabel

—cool, pero cómo te llamas

—soy…

—vamos, no seas tímida

—Hola Wendy —Decía Mabel detrás de ella

—hola Mabel, estaba conociendo a tu prima pero es muy tímida, verdad —Decía en voz baja para que no escuchara Pacifica

—Ella es Hilda Pines —Lo decía mientras abrazaba a Pacifica

—Hilda por que no descansa antes de que están de me descuente mas —lo decía Wendy

—Bien, después regreso —Decía saliendo de la caja

Pacifica salió de la cabaña viendo a Stan llamando la atención a los turista y metiéndolo a la cabaña, Pacifica decidió seguir al grupo para saber por qué mucha gente entra. Entro con los turistas, mientras que Stan le mostraba fotos de caballo montando otro caballo, un pie grande y un antílope humanoide. Stan se detuvo a lado de una manta, Pacifica por curiosidad se acercaba para ver cuál era la atracción.

—Damas y caballeros, se sorprenderá y se asustaran con el chico lobo adolescente —Jalaba una cuerda que hizo que la cortina se corriera del centro a los extremos

Los ojos de Pacifica se abrió por ver a Dipper con un pantalón lleno de pelo y además actuaba como su fuera una bestia, tenía unas cadenas en sus brazos que movía haciendo ruido que el intentaba rompe. Los turistas se asustaron por una momento y luego tomaron unas cuantas fotos y rieron. Stan caminaba así otra atracción con los turistas y cerraba la cortina donde estaba Dipper. Pacifica se quedó aguantando la risa mientras todos los turista se fueron a la tienda de recuerdo, Pacifica caminaba hacia la cortina para ver a Dipper

—Pacifica, que haces aquí —Decía Dipper con un sonrojo en las mejillas

—Dipper… sí que te ves… encantador —Pacifica se reía sin control mientras hablaba

—No tuve opción —Decía con un rostro molesto pero a aun sonrojado

—Se veía a que disfrutaba la atención —Hablaba mienta se secaba las lágrimas de risa

—Creo que te hubiera dejado limpia los baños como quería Stan —Lo decía con un tono burlón

—Enserio —Pero que buen lobo—Decía con una sonrisa —Se merece un premio—Pacifica se acercaba a Dipper

—Pac…—Hablaba con nervioso

—Damas y caballeros, se sorprendas y se asustara —Pacifica y Dipper se sorprendieron por la voz de Stan

—Escóndete —Lo decía mientras empujaba a Pacifica donde las cortina no se abría

—El chico lobo adolescente —Abrió la cortina

Pacifica se escondió en la cortina viendo como actuaba Dipper, después del show de Dipper y que los turista fueron a comprar recuerdos

—Creo que será mejor que me valla, unas dos cosas

—Qué cosas

—Soy su prima desde ahora

—Y cuál es la segunda—Pacifica se acercaba hacia Dipper

—Desde ahora soy Hilda pines—daba un beso a Dipper Pacifica en la boca —adiós

Pacifica estuvo caminando por la cabaña. Encontrándose con Mabel en el pacillo, después de un saludo, Mabel le pidió a Pacifica que la acompañara. En la habitación de Mabel y de ella, solo pasaron jugando minigolf, cuando termino el juego Pacifica había perdido pero Mabel no quería celebrar a cambio de eso le hizo una pregunta a Pacifica

—Pacifica te molesta algo—Preguntaba con voz baja

—No, no n… , es que realmente no sé, si soy bienvenida

—De que hablas, si Dipper y yo te queremos aquí

—Sí, lose pero…

—Pero que —lo decía Mabel con tristeza

—Tal vez no sepas esto, pero mi familia y la tuya sea odia hasta donde yo lo recuerdo

—Tranquilo, el seguro necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse, pero mientras te tengo un regalo

Mabel le pidió que serrara los ojos y que no lo abriera, después de un momento Mabel lepidio a Pacifica que abriera sus ojos, en las manos de Mabel estaba un suéter, lo extendió que decía bienvenido de color azul y común dibujo en el suerte de un pino de lado de la espalda

—Mabel —Estaba llorando y la abrazo —Gracias

—De nada, bienvenida a la familia —Lo decía correspondiendo el abrazo — Hilda

—Niñas es hora de cenar —lo decía Stan desde la cocina

—Creo que tenemos que irnos ya, prima —Decía sonriendo pacifica esperando a Mabel en el umbral de la puerta

Horas después, en la mansión noroeste John entro en el estudio en donde se encontraba Preston

—John, que fue los que nos robaron y qué —Decía Preston

—Lo único que se llevaron fueron baria muchas cosas de su hija y lo único que destruyó en una ventana, la puerta y rompió una pintura del vestíbulo

—Cual pintura—Decía contestando rápidamente pero firme

—La de un esqueleto vestido de rey

—Aun no lo quitan verdad

—No pero nos encargamos de es- —Preston interrumpió a John dando un golpe al piso con su pie

—¡No! Yo lo aré —Mostraba ira —No confió en ustedes que hagan bien el trabajo—decía con voz tranquila

—De... acuerdo... señor—Hablaba tartamudeando y sacando el radio—Escuche salga de la sala en una orden de Preston

—Está bien, pero que hacemos con la pintura—Contestaba una voz en el radio

—déjela —contestaba John

—entendido

—Bien me retiro señor—Lo decía John marchándose del estudio y entrando la señora noroeste

—Cierra la puerta, John—Lo decía señora noroeste sin mirar a John

—Tenemos un problema—Hablaba Preston cuando la puerta se cerro

—Por qué solo fue un ladrón—Lo decía relajada la señora noroeste

—No es solo las cosas que faltan, sino que alguien entro al cuarto secreto —lo decía pensativo

—Sabes si aún está el collar

—No lose espero que sí, sino Bill está tramando algo

* * *

 **Pero que buen capitulo no lo creen, bien si muchos se preguntaban por qué no subí nada en un mes fue la escuela.**

 **Tengo dos buena noticia, ya tengo terminado 3 historias que subiré cada lunes**

 **Y la segunda es que ya llegamos a no es lo que parece, ya veré si subo en dos parte o en una.**


	9. No es lo que párese par 1

**bien he vuelto después to un largoooo tiempo si subir nada pero tengo buenas noticia tengo tiempo libre por lo cual subiré una historia cada semana hasta el 18 del año próximo y tengo nuevos planes para mas historia lo puede ver en pagina o como se diga.**

 **por cierto me gustaría saber si quieres que suba la siguiente semana la segunda parte de la mafia noroeste o la continuación de este capitulo, por favor dejelo en los comentarios.**

* * *

El día paso como el día anterior, Pacifica hablaba con Mabel en la mesa de la sala y Dipper leía otra vez el diario sujetando la dos mano el libro. Mientras mordía una pluma solo sosteniendo con la boca.

—Que podría hacer hoy —decía Mabel preguntando a pacifica

—No sé, todo los miércoles son así de tranquilo —decía pacifica

—Qué te parece si vamos al pueblo —decía Mabel

—Dipper bajo el libro colocándolo en su estómago y sacándose la pluma de la boca —por mi está bien —decía Dipper levantándose.

—Oye, Mabel que vamos a decirle a Soos y a Wendy de nuestra prima —decía levantando sus manos y dedos del medio y índice, bajándolo y subiéndolo un par de veces.

—creo que tiene razón, acaso alguien te pregunto —decía pacifica con un tono de preocupación.

—bueno si, pero fui salvado por Stan que me necesitaba.

—qué te parece si decimos que estaba en las montaña buscando el conocimiento — decía Mabel alzando los brazos de poniéndose de pie.

—Creo que nadie lo creería esa historia —decía Dipper —que te parece si decimos que se supone que vendría con nosotros pero tuvo varicela y cuando se sintió mejor vino aquí —decía Dipper a Mabel

—Me parece bien a mí —contesto pacifica

—Sigo creyendo que es mejor mi historia—decía Mabel

—Tranquila Mabel, la próxima vez tomare tu idea—decía Dipper

—Bien pero ahora a la ciudad —decía Mabel señalando el cielo.

Después de una viaje en el carito de golf Dipper Mabel y pacifica llegaron al pueblo, mientras que pacifica se resistía a poner un pie en un lugar público.

—creo que mejor me quedo en el carrito —decía pacifica siendo empujando por Mabel

—tranquila Hilda no parara nada malo. —decía parando en frente de cine

—Dipper no se molestara tu tío por irse —decía pacifica como último intenso de irse

—Tranquilo deje una nota —decía tranquilo y mientras pedía unos boletos

En la cabaña de misterio Stan estaba leyendo la nota de dejo Dipper.

—creo que es mejor que ella este fuera —pensaba Stan

Stan espesó a poner unas cajas con un símbolo de interrogación, unos minutos después Stan termino de ordenar la última caja formando una pirámide. Salió del mostrador y cerrando la cabaña del misterio y entrando a su auto.

Conducción por una hora y paro una ocacion dejando su auto en un estacionamiento y rentando un auto con una identificación falsa, saliendo de Gravity Falls y terminar de llegando a la central nuclear de trojan. Se detuvo en frente de una reja que decía prohibido el paso, Stan salió de su auto cuando salió se dirigió a la cajuela, cuando abrió la cajuela saco un traje formal, se cambió de ropa revisando en bolsillo interno del sus traje, sacando unas ganzúas.

—bien es hora

Stan quito el freno de mano y lo empujó hacia unos arbustos cercanos y arrancando unas ramas llenas de hojas para cubrirlo.

Caminaba hacia el encercado de las instalaciones saltándolo el encercado y dirigiéndose a la entrada. Saco del bolsillo del pantalón una lámpara para guiarse del camino, caminaba por los pasillos revisando habitación que solo podía mover la puerta, algunas paredes había unos grafitis diciendo el planeta gano, la puerta del caos esta Cerrada.

Cuando dirigió una linterna a una de las paredes salió una luz a final del pacillo apareció una luz lo cual están entro se escondió detrás de la puerta.

—alguien esta aquí—decía un guardia en el pasillo. —salgan, sé que viene a ser vandalismo. —entro a la puerta donde Stan estaba.

Stan se dirijo a lado opuesto vio como el guardia entraba tranquilo iluminado el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba, dio unos paso adelante y dirigiéndose a donde Stan se encontraba.

—pero aqu… —Stan tapo la boca del guardia y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuellos apretando

—Listo—decía después de que el guardia lo empujo al mismo contra la pared —hubiera sido más fácil, de nuevo a trabajo.

Stan movió el cuerpo del guardia, a lado contrario de la puerta en donde se abría. Antes de salir de la habitación escucho en el radio del guardia

—Atención a todos los guardias vamos a trasportar los últimos contenedores de material radiactivo, Alejandro y Omar serán los conductores. Recuerde llevar trajes anti radiación, cambio y fuera. — Stan reviso el nombre del guardia esperando que tuviera suerte de que fuera uno de los dos que conduciría.

—mierda, penseque era mi día de suerte. —después de maldecir están agarro el radio mientras cambiaba los canales de radio, esperando que alguien hablara. —vamos, vamos. no puedo ser el único tonto que no sabe dónde ir.

—y al final el tonto niño lloraba que no lo arrestara, que piensa Omar de esa historia.

—Son puras tontería, mejor ya me voy a los vestidores si no llego a tiempo el maldito de Horacio me romperá la cabeza.

—Como diga señor hago lo que me ordenan. —después el radio solo se escuchaba solo estática.

Stan le quito la chaqueta y la gorra y poniéndosela, después se dirigiéndose a los vestidores.

—bien espero que tenga suerte. —pensaba Stan, antes de abrir la puerta.

—quien eres tu —decía el guardia que se encontraba sentado en la banca

—soy el guardia de parte de la entrada

—si es lo que veo, pero dije quién eres. —decía mientras se ponía de pie

—me llamo Abner, es que perdí. Sabes dónde está la entrada mi amigo…

—acaso eres un idiota, primero no soy tu amigo y me llamo Omar

—ok, pero ayúdame —Stan caminaba hacia Omar y preparando para golpearlo

—Crees que soy un tonto —decía sosteniendo el puño de Stan, Omar jalo a esta hacia él y después dándole un rodillazo en el estómago y Stan terminando en el suelo. —conque eres Abner, tú no eres el —cuando termino le dio una patada a Stan en la espalda y cuando se estaba levantando dio una patada más en el estómago. — ¡quién eres! — cuando termino lanzo otra patada pero fue atrapada por Stan

—Eso no te importa — seguido de un empujón a los casilleros a Omar quedando inconsciente. —Creo que no es mi día de suerte.

Stan se quitó la gorra y la chaqueta, agarro el cuerpo de Omar y abrió cada casillero, revisando donde estaba el traje anti radiación, cuando lo encontró el traje se puso la parte de abajo (que es pantalón y todo lo que cubre pecho y brazo excepto las mano). Rompió la chaqueta, amordazando y atando manos y pies a Omar colocándolo en el casillero con el resto de la chaqueta y la gorra. Después de cerrar el casillero se puso los guantes y la máscara que cubría su rostro solo dejando ver una silueta borrosa. Stan se dirigió a fuera donde estaba un grupo de guardia y otra persona con traje de radiación. Cuando llego se dirijo a la puerta trasera del camión donde es encontraba Alejandro. Esperaron unos minuto llego otra persona igual con traje anti ración y dando las ordenes.

— Alejandro y Omar suban adentro de la camioneta y el resto revisen que el camino está despejado de persona, rápido esto tiene que llegarlo más rápido— Alejandro y Stan se dirigieron a la puerta de la camioneta.

Después de unos minutos llegaron otras persona, todos con traje anti radiación pero empujando unas plancha de carga. Eran tres planchas con 2 contenedores cada una. Los tipos abrieron la puerta trasera de la camioneta y metiendo uno barril con ayuda de dos persona.

Después de terminar el jefe cerró la puerta de la camioneta y hablando con voz firme.

—bien, es el último, ustedes diríjanse al depósito —los decía mientras señalando a Stan y Alejandro —los estará esperando otro guardia cuando lleguen. —cuando termino dio un par golpe a la camioneta.

Stan acelero saliendo de la planta nuclear dirigiéndose hacia el norte, al poco rato Stan fingió que tenía una falla con la camioneta

—Omar pasa algo —preguntaba Alejandro

—sí, pasa algo con el auto —mientras cambiaba la palanca de cambio

—tal vez sea una llanta, solo déjame avisar

—no lo haga, ya tengo problemas con él, mira si no es, lo llamas —decía deteniendo la camioneta y poniendo el freno de mano. — te parece buena idea

—solo 3 minutos y solo si tiene remedio rápido— decía tomando un pistola de la guantera y salía de la camioneta.

—Sabes dónde está el gato (gato hidráulico) —decía sacando las llaves y abriendo la puerta

—Debe haber un compartimiento en tu puerta —decía mirando a lo lejos y cerrando la puerta

Stan saco el gato junto con una caja de herramienta de lugar que dijo Alejandro y se dirigió a la llanta delantera de su lugar, puso debajo el gato y utilizando la palanca subía y bajaba haciendo que la plataforma del gato suba. Después saco una llave de rueda en forma de cruz y utilizando para sacar la primera tuerca.

—Ya estás listo—decía Alejandro con voz alterada

—Ni siquiera tenemos 2 minuto —hablaba con esfuerzo menestra aflojaba la tuerca

Stan sacaba el resto dela tuerca dejando una, coloco llave en la última tuerca y girando hacia el lado opuesto

—Hey, tengo un problema —decía Stan sacando la llave

—ahora que pasa

—no puedo aflojar la última tuerca

—Maldita sea —Alejandro se acercaba dónde estaba Stan y aguardando la pistola.

—Inténtalo sacar mientras yo te cubro decía Stan mientras sacaba una pistola del fondo de la caja de era mienta

Mientras estaba aflojando la tuerca Alejandro, en el radio de la camioneta se escuchó una voz

—Alejandro con quien estas no es Omar, mátalo —hablaba con alteración y resaltando la última parte

Stan solo pudo dar la vuelta con el arma antes de que Alejandro lo golpeara con la llave en la mano, haciendo que soltar el arma a mitad del camino. Mientras Stan estaba sujetando su mano Alejandro aprovecho para darle un golpe en la espalda, soltando la llave al suelo y sacando la pistola con la mano derecha y poniendo a Stan en la parte de lado dela camioneta y apuntándolo con su arma.

—Esto acaba aquí —decía jalando el gatillo

Cuando jalo el gatillo Stan agarro el arma y utilizando la camioneta como apoyo pateo la pierna haciendo que terminara arrodillado. Cuando Stan le quito el arma a Alejandro le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inocente. Stan agarro a Alejandro por los pies y llevándolo a los arbustos y dejándolo sin armas ni traje. Puso las tuerca que sacaba y metiendo todo las herramienta dentro y dirigiéndose a Gravity Fall.

* * *

 **Arreglare los errores después, adiós**


	10. Final

final

 **En esta historia se hará un gran cambio de lo que paso en este episodio, que pronto sabrán de que se trata**

Después de que Stan llegara a gravity falls escondió la camioneta en el bosque y quitándose el traje anti radiación y poniéndose su traje normal, empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña del misterio. Antes de entrar Stan vio que las luces de la cabaña estaban apagadas

— se abran dado cuenta de quién soy — hablaba Stan en voz alta

— De que tenemos que cuidarnos ahora — respondió Dipper que estaba unos metros de Stan

— hola, de nada — hablaba Stan nerviosamente

— Ahora que hiciste robaste algo, vendiste oro falso o pagaste con dinero falso — rodó sus ojos antes de hablar — de nuevo

— no es nada… espera y tu hermana y pacifica

— no cambies de tema y dime que hiciste esta vez

— nada, míralo tú mismo

Dipper se dirigió a la cabaña del misterio intento abrir la puerta pero no podía

— Ni siquiera puedes abrír una puerta, mejor déjame a mi —decía Stan intento abrió la puerta pero no pudo

— Stan, cerraste la cabaña cuando saliste —Stan dio un sobresalto, se dio la vuelta y sacándola llave de su bolsillo

— si lo hubiera echo eso yo no lo olvidaría eso —decía Stan metiendo la llave y quitando el seguro — es solo que la puerta necesita aceite —decía abriendo la puerta con un poco de esfuerzo para que fuera creíble su mentira.

— yo me esperaba aun qué sea un detective privado — decía bajando de las escaleras del ático

— te lo dije, y que paso con Mabel y pacifica — hablaba desde la cocina

— bueno después del cine caminamos por la ciudad y Mabel encontrón a Candy y grenda. Entonces cuando vieron a Mabel fueron con ella, y conocieron a nuestra prima — decía los ultimo con un tono

— pero eso no explica a donde están — hablaba Stan con confucción

— Mabel y Hilda se fueron a una piyama da con ella, tal vez vuelva mañana, le deje el carrito de golf para que regresen rápido

— no has comido, verdad — pregunto Stan abriendo el refrigerador

— bueno solo las palomitas y un hotdog —decía Dipper sujetándose el estomago

— Párese que Solo hay espagueti blanco

Cuando Dipper y Stan están por terminar de comer llegaron pacifica y Mabel.

— Mabel , eres tu —decía Dipper con voz fuerte

— si hermano donde estas — preguntaba Mabel con voz más apagada

— me encuentro en la cocina — decía Dipper con la misma voz

— hola hermano

— hola, hey Mabel donde esta pacifica — decía Dipper con curiosidad

— ella esta en el desván tubo un día difícil — Mabel hablaba con tono apagado

— que les paso — Stan preguntó metiendo sé en la conversación estación

Mabel contaba que paso cuando se separaron, que tuvieron una buena pijamada hasta que empezamos a cambiarse de estilo. A Mabel le toco cambiar de estilo a candy y grenda le toco Pácifica ella empezó con el cabello de pacifica pero cuando la cepillaba el cabello ella lo hizo con mucha fuerza la cual hizo que terminara con la peluca en el suelo

— Mabel por que no las detuviste — decía Dipper con alteración

— yo no sabia que grenda estaba con su cabello ya que Candy empezó con el delineador con migo, cuando me di cuenta ella ya tenia la peluca en el suelo

Solo se quedaron callado sin decir ni moverse de su lugar

— no has comido aun, verdad — decía Dipper

— ya comimos en la pijamada antes de que los fuéramos, pero me preferiría quedarme aqui un rato mas

Dipper salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a su antiguo cuarto. Al entrar vio a pacifica en la cama y con la peluca medio puesta, Dipper se acerco a la cama donde estaba.

— que quieres Mabel — decía Pacífica sin levantar la cara

— soy yo pacifica, quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso — decía Dipper acercando sé — por qué te fuiste de la pijamada.

— no lo sé

— está bien, pero no tienes que desconfiar de todos, hay mucha gente en que confía solo hay que saber. Buenas noche — Dipper le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se fue.

— adiós Dipper

Mabel llego después sin hablar con Pacífica solo apago las luces y se durmió. Mientras que todos dormían Stan aprovechó para traer la camioneta y meter los barriles abajo de la cabaña.

Al amanecer la primera que despertó como siembre fue Mabel. Despertando primero a Dipper y luego a pacífica que le mostró los fuegos artificiales. (Creo que ya sabemos cómo se divierte lo único diferente es que esta pacifica, mejor pasamos a la escena de cuando arrestan a Stan)

— Sujételo bien, llévese a los niños — habla el agente power a todos del escuadrón

— los agentes Trigger y power, pensé que se los comieron los zombis

— casi, pero utilice al agente Trigger como escudo humano, el lloro como una niña. — hablaba power y señalando con el pulgar al agente Trigger.

— ¡porque lo dice, y adema enfrente de los agentes especiales!. — decía Trigger mientras que power caminaba hacia Stan.

— esta es una grabación de una instalación nuclear — cuando termino de hablar el agente power dio la vuelta a una tableta con un video. se mostraba a dos persona detraje anti radiación, una que estaba en el suelo y la otra entrando a la camioneta, cambiaba a imagen mostrando el lado de conductor y forzando el tablero sacando cables que corta la imagen de las cámaras.

— pero estaba reorganizando la tienda, esta cometiendo un gran error —decía están mientras un agente se lo llevaba a una camioneta blindada.

— esperen, mi tío puede robar una ocasional toronja pero, no es un supe villano —Mabel decía a los agentes Trigger y power.

El agente power bajo una rodilla sin tocar el suelo y hablo a los tres niños

— escuchen niños, vigilamos a su familia todo el verano y encontramos cosa extrañas, pero nada tan peligros como lo que su tío esconde, en algún lugar de la cabaña se esconde un artefacto que puede destruir el mundo. — se puso de pie y entregando la tableta a Trigger. —Trigger custodia a los niños,con el anciano hablare yo, por cierto entrega a la señorita noroeste con sus familia

El agente Trigger solo chasqueo los dedos y señalando a Dipper pacifica y Mabel. Llegaron tres agente un con uniforme norma pero sin casco solo llevaba lentes oscuros y una gorra, que se llevo la paleta de Mabel y quito la peluca castaña a pacifica y los dos restantes eran con uniforme completo casco, mascara, google y un chaleco a prueba de bala,los dos agentes se llevaron a Dipper, Mabel y Pacifica a un carro de policía. La camioneta donde estaba Stan y el carro de policía donde estaban los niños aceleraron dirigiéndose a la comisaría

— Dipper que vamos hacer — decía Mabel preguntado nerviosismo

— no lose — decía Dipper con la misma alteración en su voz y viendo a pacifica

Pacifica solo se encontraba mirando a sus manos y con una apariencia alterada en su mirada

— pacifica estas bien — hablaba Dipper

pacifica no raciono y siguió mirando sus manos por lo cual Mabel dio un codazo suabe para que racionara.

— si estoy bien — hablaba templando y viéndose muy pálida

En la estación de policía Stan fue escoltado por tres agente y power a una habitación con solo una mesa y silla, Stan fu sentado en la silla sin antes quitarle las esposar lo cocandola en el respaldo de la silla para que no se moviera.

— Stanford Pines se le acusa de traición, conspiración, robo de armas nucleares y poseer armas nucleares, como se declara — decía power acercándose a la mesa donde estaba Stan y apolillándose cuando dijo la última frase.

— inocente, y tengo derecho a una llamada —hablo Stan con ansiedad

Después de unos minutos un agente trajo un radio, después de marcar la seña que quería los agentes salieron.

El agente Trigger llamo a los padres de Dipper, Mabel y pacifica, diciéndole que sus hijos seria llevando hacia sus casas. Después lo cambiaron de vehículo a una camioneta blinda llevándose a los tres niños.

En el camino el agente Trigger recibió una video llamada de power hablando de que si los niños se dirigían a sus hogares.

Mientras que Dipper y pacifica planeaba una plan para escapar mientras Mabel veía un show de justin que broma. Cuando termino la comunicación de power vieron una camión conducido por el padre de Wendy, en el camión tenia una calcomanía pegada que decía amo a los paria peces (seural timez).

Llamaron la atención de Mabel que escribiera un mensaje en la ventana y llamara la atención del padre de Wendy. Escribió los paria pesesno son terribles, lo cual hizo que el padre de wendy envistiera a la camioneta con su camión y gritando de rabia.

Trigger perdió el control de la camioneta asciendo que saliera del camino y terminara chocando con un árbol en el bosque, terminado atrapado por una rama y abriendo la puerta donde estaban los niños. Salieron de la camioneta y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Trigger y quitándole el comunicador y arrojando lo hacia al suelo

— vamos hay que limpia la reputación se Stan — hablaba Mabel con ira hacia Trigger

Los niños empezaron a caminar hacia la carretera pero Trigger dijo algo a Dipper y pacifica terminaron escuchando

— pobres niño,piensan que su tío es bueno eh visto eso antes nombres falso, secretos y vidas oculta. Todo empieza con felicidad y después no sabes en quien puedes confiar — después de que terminara de hablar Dipper y pacifica siguieron a Mabel.

En la carretera casaron una camionetas de los agente. Los niños subieron a la camioneta para que se lo llevaran a la cabaña del misterio.

En la comisaría Stan jalaba las esposa contra el respaldo esperando que se rompiera una de las dos y escuchando después la alarma de su reloj, se empezaba a elevar todo lo de gravity falls y llegando hasta la mansión noroeste también.

— preston sentiste eso — decía pricila después de elevarse unos centímetros y ver que barias cosa flotaban

— si, lo sentí también será acaso que Bill esta haciendo su movida — al terminar de hablar preston se dirigió al cuarto secreto.

Adentro se mostró un mapa de oregon donde señalaba a la cabaña del misterio y una foto de de stanford (el real) y a lado de su foto sus 6 huellas digitales.

—pensé que el no sabia del artefacto,esto no terminara bien para mi — el rostro de preston solo se mostraba el miedo.

Cuando Dipper, mabel y pacifica llegaron a la cabaña del misterio vieron que estaba rodeada de agentes. Los cual Mabel empezó a decir un plan complejo de noquear guardia y utilizar técnicas ninjas. Pero Dipper dijo quesería mas fácil utilizar su garfio volador.

Entraron a la cabaña y pacifica tomo su mochila, y bajaron a la planta principal y entrando a la oficina de la cabaña, buscaron detrás delos libros en gavetas hasta que Mabel vio el antilonejo

— que pasa con el —decía pacifica aserrando se a verlo

— tiene algunos cables en su cornamenta —decía señalando lo

Dipper se acerco al antilonejo movió unos de su cuerno mostrando unas teles donde se mostraba la caja y la otra solo era una tele con reproductor. Dipper busco la grabación de ayer y la puso en la cinta solo se mostraba a Stan acomodando hasta que se fue y no regreso, Dipper adelanto la cinta hasta que vio cuando entro con Stan lo adelanto mas y vio cuando Mabel y pacifica llegaron y mas adelante vieron que Stan salió de nuevo pero llego alguien con traje anti radiación llevando abriles a un lugar fuera de la cámara al termina se quitó la máscara mostrando que era Stan.

— tiene que ser una broma, si eso es — decía Mabel con una sonrisa forzada.

pacífica encontró una caja llena de papeles y dio un sobresalto, llamando la atención de Dipper.

— que es eso. —Dipper intentaba ver que tenía la caja

Pacífica solo se la dio y se alejó pero Mabel solo se acercó hacia Dipper viendo que era. En la caja Dipper como Mabel solo sacaba identificaciones con nombres distintos pero con Stan solo con diferentes peinados.

En la estación cuando el agente power entro donde estaba Stan con otros dos agentes y ablando de que lo llevaría a la capital, se dirigió a quitarle las esposas para llevárselo. Stan intentó distraerlo hasta que sucedió otra anomalía por la máquina haciendo eleva.

Al escapar dejo a power y a los demás agentes en el cuarto y pagándole a un taxi que condujera fuera de gravity falls. El se escondió mientras que escuchaba a power pedir a todos los agentes excepto a cuatro que persiguiera a Stan.

La cabaña se vació por la orden de power y quedándose cuatro en el lugar. Pacífica no sabía en qué pensar y como termino poder ayudar a sus amigos. Hasta que escucho a Dipper hablar

— final de Stan Pines —pacífica termino impresionada por lo que escucho

— debe haber otra cosa aquí — decía Mabel buscando otra cosa de la caja y parando de mover sus brazos de momento

— Mabel que encontraste — decía pacífica intentando sacar a Mabel de su pensamiento, Mabel solo de dio el papel a Dipper que lo leyó en voz alta.

— estafador prófugo por qu... — Dipper de detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron — al menos que con quien estábamos no es Stan pines

— no debe estar mal, seguro hay algo más — decía pacífica tomando la caja y voltearla, haciendo que saliera las cosas

En el piso se encontraba un papel escrito código secreto del escondite

A 1

B

C 3

Dipper sacó el diario apoyándolo con su brazo y sacando la luz negra, buscando en donde está el código que estaba escrito en el papel.

— nunca había visto esto antes —decía Dipper moviendo la hojas del diario con desesperación

— espera yo eh visto esos números antes

Dipper, Mabel y pacífica bajaron despacio asta que vieron a dos agentes.

— diablos ahora que vamos hacer — decía Dipper molesto

— tengo un plan yo sacaré a los agentes de la cabaña mientras ustedes entran al escondite. —hablaba pacífica con nerviosismo y

Dipper se quitó su mochila y abriéndola buscando es máquina borra memoria y dándoselo a pacífica

— pacífica ten esto solo tienes que escribir que quieren que olvide y jalar el gatillo. Cuídate — le daba un abraso

— Tranquilo estaré bien — decía mientras se secaba unas lágrimas —Mabel cuerda a tu hermano

Pacífica salió de donde se escondía, llamando la atención de los agentes la cual lo persiguió los que estaban adentro como lo que estaba afuera. Solo corrió hacia el bosque intentando perderlo.

Dipper y Mabel esperaron un poco pero Dipper empezó a escuchar una voz escucho una voz

— ya es hora Pino — hablaba Bill mientras que el collar que tenía brillaba tenuemente

Los ojos de Dipper cambiaron a un color amarillo y esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, solo agacho la gorra que tenía lo suficiente para que no pudieran ver los ojos. Billper salió del escondite llegando a la máquina expendedora, en la máquina vio a soos protegiéndola.

Pacífica corría en el bosque con la máquina haciendo que tropezara con una piedra terminando en un desnivel de un metro terminando en un arbusto, viendo pasar a tres guardias corriendo sin parar. Pacífica salió del arbusto dirigiéndose a la cabaña

— no eran cuatro quien me perseguía — cuando termino vio al agente faltante.

Pacífica solo apuntó con la máquina y jaló el gatillo asiendo salir un pequeño rayo.

Después de que pudiera teclear el número y entraran al escondite vieron que se encontraba los dos diarios Billper se acerco donde estaba los demás diarios saco el diario y abriéndolo donde estaba el diagrama de la máquina

— Mabel y Soos busquen adentro de la máquina si hay algo para detener esta máquina, yo intentaré encontrar algo en los diarios antes de que termine la cuenta — decía a Billper

— Bill ya deja mi cuerpo —decía Dipper intentando entrar otra vez a su cuerpo

Mabel y Soos abrieron la puerta y intentaron buscar algo para apagarlo. Mientras que Billper abrió el panel de control

— para ya, Bill — decía Dipper intentando sujetar a su cuerpo

— pino no entiendes nunca — decía desconectando 2 cable rojo y 2 cables color azul colocándolo de manera opuesta —no puedes comunicarte sin un cuerpo — decía arrancando unos cables, lo cual hizo que los medidores estuviera casi al límite luego poso el panel como antes — si te importa me quedan 1:27 y quiero aprovecharlo

— Dipper, soos vengan encontré algo —hablaba Mabel con voz feliz — ayude me tenemos que darle la vuelta a las llaves al mismo tiempo.

Mabel contó y movieron las llaves haciendo que se mostrará un botos rojo.

— tranquila Mabel en los diarios encontré que se puede detener con ese botón — hablaba Billper mientras se dirigía hacia el botón seguido por Soos y Mabel

— no tengo tiempo de encontrar un cuerpo o no — decía Dipper con nerviosismo

Cuando llegó Billper ser a del botón llego Stan gritando que se detuvieran, Billper se detuvo, Stan intentaba convencer a quien creía que era Dipper que no lo hiciera que todo eso lo hizo por la familia. Empezó otra alteración anomalía haciendo elevar a Mabel, Stan y Soos. Billper se sujetó de la base de la palanca con fuerza mientras que alzó el brazo como si intentara apagarla, haciendo que Stan intentará llegar hacia Billper, solo para ser bloqueado por Soos terminando frotando alrededor de la habitación. Mientras Mabel se sujetaba del cable sirvió una pequeña explosión haciendo que Stan terminara atrapado con la pared y Soos, mientras Mabel termino en el techo

— Dipper por favor, seque soy una mala persona y casi siempre miento pero esta vez es diferente por favor no presiones ese botón

— solo quedan cinco segundos — decía Dipper en voz alta

— quedan nueve segundo — hablaba la voz electrónica

— enserio piensas — decía Billper con su voz normal terminado Mabel y Soos con los ojos abiertos

— cuatro —tengo que hacerlo

— que yo — decía agarrando se la gorra y quitándosela pero manteniendo la cabeza abajo

— tres — decía Dipper aserrando se a su cuerpo

— quiero destruir —levanta va la cabeza sin abrir los ojos

— dos —se preparaba para entra a su cuerpo y presionar el botón

— mi oportunidad de ser libre — decía mostró sus ojos amarillos y soltándose

— o no — entro a su cuero y saliendo Bill

La máquina llego a cero dando otra explosión haciendo que Dipper terminará lejos del botón y que se abriera un portal y empezará a succionar a todos en la habitación primero fue Dipper gritando y intentando escapar seguido por Mabel. Soos se intentó ferrarse a la tubería pero termino siendo arrastrado hacia el portal. Mientras que Stan solo lloraba por ver a su familia irse.

— en que me equivoqué, si seguí el diagrama — decía en lagrima mientras que la tubería empezaba a romperse.

— no te equivocaste, de hecho te tengo que dar las gracias, si no fuera por ti no estaría cerca de ser libre — decía Bill apareciendo en frente de él — ahora yo podré ganar —Bill vio a Stan ser absorbido por el portal

Después de que pacífica llegara a la cabaña y escribiera el código secreto. empezó otra anomalía haciendo que utilizará el techo para llegar al elevador, en el elevador pacífica se impulsó utilizando el techo, para presionar el botón más alejado. Cuando bajaba el elevador hacia ruido de metal moviéndose. Pacífica vio las puertas del elevador fueron arrancadas y ellas estaba siendo arrastrada hasta que sujeto de unos tubos delgado, vio como las ventana estaba rota. Y el panel de control saco chispas y pacífica se estaba soltando mientras los medidores estaban en rojo y algunos rompiéndose. En la mesa del panes el diario 3 fue absorbido por el portal. Pacífica se soltó del tubo, siendo arrastrada el portal pero el panel exploto haciendo que la anomalía de la gravedad terminara junto con la absorción del portal. Pacífica miro hacia el portal viendo que no se apagaba. El porta se mantenía abierto y aciendo una pequeña explosión junto con una sonrisa expiación de energía haciendo a pacífica terminara debajo del vidrio roto viendo como salía una figura alta cubierta de la cabeza y cara.

— quién eres tú — hablaba pacífica con miedo, viendo que la persona caminaba hacia ella

— yo te tengo que preguntar eso y que haces en mí escondite —mientras se quitaba los google y la bufanda mostrando su rostro. — y me llamó stanford pines

 **Bueno aquí es cuando la historia se hace más independiente pero a un así haré algunos capítulos importante, y esta historia se suspenderá pero no a terminado. Ya que también quiero escribir las demás historia que e planeado, pero aún así antes de que me valla por un largo tiempo le pondré el capítulo 3 de la mafia noroeste. Bueno adiós y feliz año nuevo**


	11. extra

Respuesta de comentarios

 **La mafia de los noroestes**

 **Guest** : muchas gracias por tu comentario y a mí también me encanta las cosas de esa época. Eso y que es una de las donde la mafia tiene más poder.

 **Eigomi** : me alegro de que te guste la historia y sobre el puntos de separación. Bueno intentare cambia ya que me ciento mas cómodo cuando esta junto, pero lo intentare.

 **Cesargerciadiaz99** : gracias por leer mi historia, y dejar por donde va mi historia. Tiene razón pero solo tendrán un romance secreto por algunos capítulos. Pero en fin no quiero dar más información de cómo la historia se desarrollara.

Gracias por recomendarme a un autor me gusto su historia, solo que suele ser muy largo para llegar a la causa y no da muchas pistas de que pudo pasar. Pero gracias por presentármelo.

 **Torii816** : gracias por el apoyo y espero que el capítulo anterior no te allá desilusionado y te allá gustado.

Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero creo que la razón de que te guste sea la atmosfera de la época con el tono oscuro de la historia.

 **P. D. Ace** : lo siento por la demora del capítulo 3 pero no sentí que tenía apoyo en la otra historia y termine con un bloque que tardo mucho. Pero lo bueno es que medio tiempo para reflexionar para escribir otras historia con un tono de misterio y oscuro. Ya que mis autores favoritos es Edgar Alan Poe, mi director de cine Stanley Kubrick y de los comic es Alan Moore.

 **TaTaRo** : bueno yo creo que el primer capítulo no tiene tan buena atmosfera. Pero espero que los últimos capitulo haya cumplido con tu expectativas.

 **Clover Kagamine** : espero que estés leyendo esto para saber que las historia que escrito suele retorcerse pero me alegro que te des cuenta desde el primer capítulo ya que mostré a Gedeón como un amigo. Y su trasformación creo que a las de uno le gustara (me refiero para que la historia crezca mas) y eso para cuando termine la temporada.

 **Evento desafortunado**

 **maria** : Espero que no haya roto tu imagen de esta historia. Pero lo hice para que la historia realmente se tratara de pacifica, Stanford y los noroeste. Pero tranquila volverá para el raromagedon ya que está en la rueda de Bill

 **P. D. Ace** : me alegro que te guste esta historia por el apoyo de las otras historia y espero que sigas las demás historia que escribiré.

Espero que sigas la historia de la vida de Diana pines. Tal vez no tenga el tono oscuro de lo que he escrito pero esta historia es más como una crítica a la sociedad.

Y espero que haya mejorado con mi ortografía y mi redacción.

 **Cherry Express** : siempre e tomado en cuenta cuando he fallado e intento mejorar.

 **DogeIsPerfect** : mealgro que le alla encantado mi historia para pensar de esa manera.

 **Mafer franco** : seguiré hasta que termine la historia

 **Elisa20da** : si yo también soy un amante del dipcifica. Y también del pinecest pero escribo esta historia para aplicar del misterio de los noroeste. Que me hubiera gustado ver como Disney utilizaba el misterio de pacífica y por qué le borraron los recuerdos al padre de pacífica.

 **Luty Malfoy** : espero que ella mejorado mi historia con los diez capitulo. Ya que creo que no te imaginas como va a terminar la historia.

 **Jhosep** : espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y en mi futuros proyecto

 **marc** : espero que sigasmi historia hasta el final

 **El llanto en la oscuridad**

 **PFaller17 :** hice esta historia lo hice pensando en que pasaría si Dipper gano contra el fantasma y si pacifica tuviera un dudas de que lo que hacía era bueno. Pero no quería que pacifica hablar ella sola eso si me parecía un poco más loco. Y para que no tuviera la certeza si fue un fantasma o su imaginación.

 **Marc** : me alegro de que lo hallas disfrutado la historia

 **P. D. Ace** : siempre es un gusto leer que hallas disfrutado la historia que escribir.

Para todos mis lectores les doy las gracias por seguirme y ser muy paciente para leer otra historia. Y por leer este escrito para saber qué historia quieren leer más seguidos.

Espero sus comentarios ya que me encanta leer los comentarios de todos. Y que nunca se preocupen si tardo mucho, ya que no pienso dejar de escribir hasta que termine todo lo que tengo planeado.

Bien comencemos con esto.

Bien como había dicho al final del capítulo 3 de la familia este es un capitulo para que mis lectores sepan que subiré en esta explosión, sino saben que está parando le recomiendo que vallan al último capítulo 3 de la mafia noroeste donde esta lo que va a pasar y como se decidirá subir las historia. Bueno comencemos con la sinopsis.

* * *

 **Gravity falls**

 **Juego entre dimensiones** : En una dimensión Bill quiere divertirse después de haber ganado contra los pines

 **La vida de Diana pines** : De lugar de nacer un niño y una niña, nació Mabel pines y diana pines. Ambos gemelos tiene gusto opuesto. Pero siempre se apoyan entre sí.

 **Pesadilla en Gravity Fall** : Bill quiere jugar con todos las personas de Gravity Fall, haciendo que tengan una pesadilla y haciendo soñar sus mayores sueños

 **How to train your dragon**

 **Sangre de dragón** : Una historia de 3 capitulo hablando de la vida de un dragón

 **Superando a estoico** : Todo ver intentara superar la muerte de estoico y el nuevo cargo de hipo. Pero todo el pueblo intenta superar la perdida de estoico.

 **Temporada de invierno** : Hipo y Valka termina atrapado en una tormenta en una tormenta de nieve, en un lugar extraño solo con sus dragones heridos.

 **Adiós a amigo** : (Bueno prefiero dejarlo a su imaginación con solo este título. Pero es recomendable que lea todo ya que está conectado con su propio universo)

 **The last of us**

 **Recuerdo de la civilización** : Diferente historia de personaje y en diferente tiempo

 **The over the garden wall**

 **Ahora que soy** : Wirt acepto el trato de la bestia pensado que salvaría a su hermano. Ahora él se convertirá en el portador de la linterna.

 **Hora de aventura**

 **La guerra contra Agarok** : Una historia de todos los reinos de ooo contra Agarok. También distintos one shot hablando antes de la historia, presente de algunas historias y algunos capítulos de futuro de ooo.

 **Zootopia**

 **Detective William o Wulflano** : En zootopia hay un caso de animales, tanto presa y depredadores. Hasta que un jaguar de las nieve le paga para encontrar el culpable.

* * *

Para todas la gente que espera la nueva temporada de eventos desafortunado será pronto. No más d semanas


	12. El regreso

—Espera, no entiendo. —Pacifica hablaba con confusión e intentando asimilar que estaba pasando en ese momento. —Eres Stan, Stanford pines

—Si, pero quien eres tú. —Ford hablaba con normalidad e intentando comprender que pasaba.

—Yo soy pa… —Se detuvo Pacifica de momento y balbuceando decía —Yo soy parte de tu familia, me llamo Hilda pines.

—Mucho gusto Hilda. Tú fuiste quien reparo el portal, o alguien más lo hiso. —Hablaba Ford con confusión e interés.

— Bueno tal vez no me creas — Se sobaba el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, ni entra encontraba el valor de volver a hablar de nuevo —Pero fuiste tú el que hiso eso, entonces eres de un universo paralelo o que.

—Por casualidad él también tenía esto —Decía Ford mientras él se acercaba y sacándose su guante derecho. Para mostrar sus 6 dedos, y moviéndolo enfrente del rostro de pacífica.

Pacifica solamente movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, junto con una expresión de sorpresa.

—Bueno después revisare si este es mi universo, que paso aquí. —Decía Ford viendo alrededor y dándose cuenta de donde estaba.

—Bueno, digamos que tú de 5 dedos tuvo un pequeño problema con el gobierno. Decía Pacifica moviendo su mano derecha en círculo y al terminar señalaba una televisión mostrando a los federales entrando a la cabaña.

Ford solo se pasó la mano por su rostro junto con un quejido, y caminando hacia una computadora. Mientras Pacifica miraba hacia el portal, el portal seguía encendido solo por pequeñas luces de color rojizo y cambiando a dorado. Solo sentía escalofríos junto con un gran miedo mientras que el portal se apagaba. Ford solo caminaba hacia la computadora principal y dando la espalda el portal mienta se apagaba.

—Bien creo que tengo una idea de salir de esto, Hilda puedes esperar por unos minutos aquí. —Decía Ford con un tono molesto y frustrado.

Ford caminaba hacia el elevador y presionando el botón del elevador, cuando abrió su puerta. Ford solo camino adentro y presionando un botón de arriba, el elevador encendió por un momento y subiendo solo unos centímetros ante de que se apagara. Solo dio un bufido, y se estiro hasta tocar el techo de elevador y con un par de golpes haciendo mover la tapa de arriba, dio un salto para sujetarse y levantándose. Miraba arriba los cables del elevador y dando un salto seguido por sujetaba de las cuerdas del elevador subiendo hasta llegando al segundo piso. Utilizando el brazo derecho para sujetarse de le las cuerdas, mientras con el izquierdo sacaba la llave y abriendo la puerta de su estudio. Cuando abrió la puerta, Ford solo se balanceaban y dando un impulso para entrar a la habitación. Cuando entro solo tiraba cuadros y cajas buscando el rayo borra memoria.

Pacifica solo observaba a los agentes hablando que encontrara el arma de destrucción masiva, y que arrestarán a todos a lo que encuentre. En ese momento Pacifica se sentía preocupada y triste por no saber qué le pasó a Dipper, Mabel y incluso a quién creía que era Stan.

Cuando Ford encontró el rayó borra memoria lo aguardo en el bolsillo interno de su gabardina y saltando hacia el elevador sujetándose de las cuerdas y desligándose hasta llegando al tercer piso. Cuando salió Ford del elevador vio a pacífica viendo el portal con un rostro triste.

—Hilda estás bien —Hablaba Ford poniendo su mano derecha a su hombro.

—Si, solo estoy preocupada por lo que pasó.

—Tranquila Hilda, pronto terminaré con este problema con el gobierno

Ford se acercaba a la computadora secundaria, sacando unos cables y conectándolo al borra memoria

—Hilda tendrás que cubrirte los oídos, lo trasmitiré en una frecuencia que se encuentra los comunicadores de los agentes. Ya, tápate los oídos. —Después que Ford terminara de hablar se agachó y se tapó los oído con sus manos, y pacífica solo obedeció lo que Ford dijo.

En la parte de arriba los agentes revisaba el ático, tirando todo lo que se encontraba y moviendo las camas, los agente Trigger y Power estaban en la entrada de la cabaña. Cuando estaba por entrar escucharon un ruido que Benín de sus comunicadores seguido de la destrucción del comunicador de Power, Dejándolo aturdido.

Después del pulso sónico salió Ford de la cabaña con unas hojas en la mano y dirigiéndose a los agentes Trigger y Power.

—Todos escuchen, dc dice que las anomalía venía a una interferencia del satélite. Al parecer ustedes idiotas no se dieron cuenta que esa interferencia de energía fue causado por la radiación de los meteoritos al pasar cerca del lente de la cámara. Pero por su buena suerte la Casa Blanca me envió para que no terminara en ridículo, así que necesito todos los archivos originales y tendré que pedirle sodas sus copias.

—Eh sí, tenemos aquí está el archivo del caso —Decía Power sacando de su bolsillo interno una memoria y dándosela a Ford

—Bien llamen a sus hombres y sáquelo de aquí, para que comience con mi trabajo.

—Sí señor, hombre nos retiramos—Todos los hombre de Power salieron de la cabaña subiéndose, subiéndose a las camionetas y otros subiendo en los helicóptero. El agente Power y Trigger se dirigió a su camioneta, mientras Power buscaba algo en su bolsillo de su pantalón. —Hey, Trigger tu conduces—cuando termino de hablar Trigger lo miraba y viendo que Power le arrojaba las llaves de la camioneta

—Sí señor

Ford sólo miraba que los helicópteros despegaban y todos los agentes en camioneta encendían los motores para irse.

—Ya se fueron todos —Decía pacífica saliendo de la cabaña con una peluca castaña

—Si Hilda, ya se fueron. Por qué la peluca. —Ford decía lo último señalando su cabello

—es que me gusta más este color que mi verdadero cabello, ya sabes por estilo

—bueno después de todo e estado fuera por 30 años

—espera, entonces sí es tu dimensión

—Bueno eso párese, tengo solo una duda para saber si es mi dimensión pero lo haré después —Ford empezó a caminar a dentro de la cabaña y se detuvo unos pasos adentro —Hilda vendrás, tengo que saber cómo termínanos hacia y que hacía el otro yo en este... lugar

—Si ya voy. —Pacífica fue de tras de Ford —Hey, como se supone que te llame Stan 2 ...o Ford.

Pacífica le explicaba a Ford de que era la cabaña del misterio, una trampa de turista con monstruos inventado. Y de que ella fue enviada aquí a pasar el verano.

—Ya veo, bueno entonces tendré que cerrar este lugar para seguir con mis investigación. —Se levantaba Ford de la mesa.

—Hey espera. —Pacífica se ponía en pie para evitar que Ford se fuera.

—Que ocurre Hilda. —Decía Ford con confusión

—Es que sería raro que cierres la cabaña sin ninguna razón, además tienes empleados. —Pacífica hablaba con agitación y intentando que cambiara de opinión

—Está bien, mañana vendrá, cierto. —Decía Ford caminando a salida de la cocina

—Se supone que vendría hoy, pero ya ves en qué terminó. —Lo decía mientras seguía a Ford

—Tienes un lugar para dormir, verdad —Ford lo decía esperando que los federales no lo hubieran arruinado su cama

—Si, duermo en el ático pero no sé qué tan bien esta después todo. —hablaba con normalidad.

—Mejor te acompaño para limpiar algo. —Decía Ford empezando a subir las escaleras

—No es necesario, yo podré sola. —Pacífica decía con nerviosismo y tirando manga de Ford Asia ella.

—Está bien, estoy aquí abajo si necesita mi ayuda. —Ford solo bajo las escaleras y dirigiéndose a otra habitación.

Pacífica subía al ático corriendo y al estar enfrente de la puerta dudaba en entra y templando todo su cuerpo, agarro el picaporte. Al abrí la puerta Fue tacleada por pato.

—Hola pato —Pacífica lo decía mientras pato la lamia.

Cuando pato termino de lamerla volteando su cabeza de un lado a otro, volviendo a ver a pacífica y corriendo a la planta baja.

—! Que hace un cerdo en la casa ¡ —Se escuchaba la voz de Ford abajo.

—Es mi mascota, lo la lastime —Se levantaba y viajando las escaleras para evitar que lo lastimara.

El resto de la tarde pasó, Ford y pacífica se sentaron para comer unos paninos.

—Hilda lo he decidido, no me gusta esto —Pacífica lo miraba esperando que no le pidiera volver a lo que pensaba que era su hogar en montaña o que le se decidiera de la mascota de Mabel. —Mantendré este lugar abierto por un tiempo más, al menos hasta que se olvide las personas del pueblo lo que pasó.

—Está bien pero qué pasará con migo —Decía pacífica con ansiedad en su voz

—Bueno, ya que el otro yo le prometió tenerte todo el verano. Tendré que cuidarte —Decía Ford con un rostro de no estar seguro de eso. —Creo que es hora de dormir, ya que me tendrás que ayudar a cómo actuar y preparar esta cabaña para seguir con la farsa

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer se levantara y se fue del comedor. Pacífica fue al ático acompañada de pato, cuando cerró la del cuarto se cambió a su pijama. Cuando terminó de cambiarse se veía en el reflejo del espejo. Se miraba y recordaba a Mabel y a Dipper. Conteniendo las lagrima se quitaba la peluca, dejándola en la parte de arriba de la cama y apagando la luces, cuando la apago se dirigió a la cama de Dipper para dormir, cuando se acomodó en la cama miro a lado viendo la cama de Mabel, y volviendo a sentirse sola. Se tapó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza sin voltearse. Después de eso pacífica sintió que el colcho se movía, sacó la cabeza viendo a pato con un rostro triste.

—Creo que ambos necesitamos un abrazo —Decía sacando sus brazos de la sabana y abrazando a pato. —Pronto volverá te lo prometo

Pacífica se quedó dormida abrazando a pato, mientras que en la planta principal, Ford estaba viendo la cabaña, caminaba a la máquina expendedora de dulce con una caja grande de color rojo. Tecleó el código, cuando se abrió, Ford saco una cuerda larga enrollando un extremo a la caja y bajándola. Al terminar Ford solo bajaba utilizando las cuerdas del elevador. Al estar en el piso del portal levantaba todo lo que estaba en el suelo cerca de él, y al terminar abrió la caja sacando una llave inglesa.

En la mansión noroeste Preston estaba pensando en el estudio de su padre junto con Priscilla.

—Crees que Bill ya esté en nuestro mundo —Hablo Priscilla con desagrado

—No, ya que ese bastardo siempre le encanta hacer sus entradas en grande. —Hablaba con desinterés

—Entonces qué crees que sucedió, piensa que todos los pines estarán mu-. —Priscilla hablaba con normalidad hasta que fue interrumpida por su esposo.

—No, seguro que Bill dejo a alguien vivo para usarlo después. —Hablaba con confianza en lo que él decía.

—Empezaremos los preparativos por si acaso llega —Decía Priscilla poniéndose de pie.

—Haremos eso después. —Preston se levantaba de su silla, y caminando hacia un cuadro. —Bien cuantos muerto fueron en la semana. —Hablaba con desinterés.

—Solo dos, ya que el escudo de tu padre ayuda mucho para mantener a todos fuera del camino. Priscilla solo veía a su esposo mover el cuadro y poniendo un código.

—Si, como declararemos su muerte. —Decía sin interés.

—Lo declararemos como accidente laboral, claro tenemos que borrar la memoria de los guardias que estuvieron con ello para que no recuerde. Y pagar unos cuantos meses a sus familiares para que no hagan ninguna pregunta. —Decía Preston sacando un objeto

—Sí, sabes es curioso que ese día que conocí a Ford me pasara tantas cosas pero al final yo terminé con eso. —decía mostrando un borra memoria

—haf, si resulto bien —Decía Priscilla con un rostro de tristeza

—Tranquila no ocurrirá de nuevo —Hablaba en tono confortador y poniendo un mano en su rostro.

—Solo espero que pacífica este bien. —Decía Priscilla con tristes a y mirando a Preston.

—Tranquila la encontraremos a fin a cabo todos nosotros tenemos un destino que cumplir. —Decía mientras el quitaba su mano se su esposa, y movía a la palanca del borra memoria.

En la cabaña del misterio, Ford había arreglado el elevador y limpiaba todo el desorden hasta que encontró los diarios 1 y 2, dejó de limpiar para seguir buscando en los alrededor pero sin encontrar el último diario. Ford solo agarro los diarios mirando su reflejo, decía en voz alta.

—Que planeas Bill, y para qué quieres a mi hermano.

* * *

 **La vida de Diana Pines o La mafia Noroeste (Ya saben como funciona esto ahora).**


	13. Anelo

**Por donde empezar, ase mucho que no he publicado de esta historia, pero ya que como festejo de una de mis época favoritas publicare dos historia, la que están apunto de leer y la siguiente que es pesadilla en Gravity Falls. Que se puede considerar el especial de Halloween o día todos santos, como quiera decirle.**

 **pero en fin nos los entretengo mas y les daré dos pistas para saber que pasara con las siguientes historia y capítulos.**

 **1) los que no ven entenderá el mensaje al final del capitulo. Está historia también hay que saber sobre el significado de los colores.**

 **2) hay un virus llamado Bill en pesadilla en Gravity Falls.**

* * *

En una cabaña echa de madera se encontraba una chica de 12 años, de cabello dorados de piel blanca, y del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba igualmente una cama echa de madera, pero con una chica de cabello castaño y ojos café oscuro.

En otra habitación se levantaba un chico igualmente de la misma edad que las dos mujeres, con la diferencia que se encontraba caminando a donde estaba la habitación de las mujeres.

—pacifica, Mabel. Están despiertas? —Dipper movía el picaporte y abriendo la puerta.

En la habitación Dipper veía con una mirada divertida como Mabel estaba durmiendo, con las cobijas casi afueras de su cuerpo y la almohada tirada de la cama. Mientras que pacífica dormía envuelta en todas las cobijas.

—Paz, Mab. Despierten es hora de comer—Mabel solo se movía la cabeza del otro lado mirando a la pared, mientras que pacífica se mantenía quieta sin moverse de cómo estaba.

Dipper empezó a caminar a donde estaba pacífica acostada, cuando se acercó lo suficiente para estar casi cara a cara se acercó a su oreja y abriendo su boca, y seguida de una mordida que la hizo abrir sus ojos y mover su cabeza hacia el otro lado en junto con un chillido adorable.

—!Dipper por qué hiciste eso¡ —Pacífica mostraba un rostro de ira mientras que Dipper solo intentaba no reírse. —por qué no despertaste mejor a Mabel primero.

—por qué yo, si ya estoy despierta. —se ponía de pie Mabel mientras bostezaba. —!Dipper! tan temprano ya la molestas.

—Mabel, si sabes que es más divertido hacer esto a paz que a ti.

—solo porque es tu novia. —Mabel daba una sonrisa igual a todas de su vida —oh,Es cierto. Feliz aniversario de un mes de salir junto. —bajaba de su cama y poniéndose de puntilla y sacado de debajo de su cama, una cañón de confeti que cabía perfectamente en su mano y jalando el gatillo.

—Mabel, eso será… mañana —decía pacifica haciendo calculo en su mente, con una mueca de pensamiento.

—bueno, nunca es demasiado tarde ni temprano para festejarlo. —Mabel recargaba su cañón y jalando el gatillo. —feliz pre-aniversario de un mes.

Pacifica, Dipper y Mabel se rieron mientras bajaba por las escaleras aun con sus piyamas, exceptuando a Dipper que llevaba su ropa de siempre. Mientras bajaba se dirigieron hacia el comedor y comieron con Stan y Ford, en el comedor Ford sirvió huevos estrellados junto con pan tostado. Al terminar todos el grupo de jóvenes salieron de la cabaña y dirigiéndose al lago dentro del bosque.

—es bueno que volvieran otra vez. —pacifica hablaba caminando al par de Mabel y Dipper, pero sujetando la mano de su novio.

—sí, extrañaba a mis tíos y a mi querido pato. Aunque Dipper extrañaba las maravilla de gravity falls.

—Mabel. —Gritaba Dipper con un sonrojó

—que, yo me refería a los misterio, no pensaba en paz. —Mabel daba una sonrisa burlona y desviando la mirada de su gemelo.

Cuando llegaron al lago dentro del bosque, era medio día. Era un lago que se podía ver hasta el otro lado. Rodeado por unos cuantos metros de arena.

—Bueno creo que es hora de nadar. — Dipper se quitaba su camisa dejándola ver su pecho.

—Dipper que estás haciendo. —Pacífica desviaba la mirada hacia el otro lado, y cubriéndose los ojos con su mano.

—Que, no pienso nadar con la ropa puesta. Y Que hay de malo, traigo puesto un traje de baño abajo de la ropa.

—pero no tenía que cambiarte enfrente de nosotras. —Pacífica seguía si voltear la mirada a el, pero descubriendo sus ojos.

—Vamos pacífica si ya me cambié también. —Hablaba Mabel quitándose su zapato y sus calcetines, haciendo notar que tenía un traje de baño de una pieza de color rosa.

—Que no te molesta cambiarte enfrente de tu hermano

Mabel sólo volteo la mirada a Dipper y regresaba a pacífica en un gesto confundida

—Pero sólo vio el traje de baño. Vamos paz, vamos a nadar —dejaba sus calcetines arriba de su ropa y corriendo hacia el lago.

—Vamos, si sólo es un traje de baño. —hablaba Dipper empezando a caminar al lago, y deteniéndose donde estaba la arena.

—Bien. —sin decir manda más pacifica se iba caminando de tras del árbol más cercano, mientras que Dipper volteó la mirada a su hermana. Y ella mirándolo a él y alzando sus hombros.

Después de poco tiempo volvió a la mirada de los gemelos. Tenía un traje de baño completo de color blanco, que cubría todo el pecho y el abdomen, tan solo dejando descubierta su espalda. Y sujetado por unas ligeras tiras que pasaba por sus hombros en forma de x.

—Dipper deja de mirarme — levantaba la mirada pacífica y dirigiéndola a su novio.

—lo siento, paz —volteaba la mirada y la dirigía a donde estaba su hermana, y viéndola que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —ni una sola palabra

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron jugando, sin nada raro que pasara. Cuando el día estaba por terminar salieron de lago para salir caminando hacia sus casas. Mientras caminaba por el camino de tierra, pacífica estaba caminando cerca de Dipper mientras que Mabel se mantenía detrás de ellos para ver qué sucedería.

—Paz, como están tus padres —Dipper hablaba con incomodidad, pero queriendo hablar del tema.

—Es complicado. Realmente es difícil después de que se fueron. —hablaba con una voz algo moleta.

—tu padre sigue-

—Dipper, sabes desde que recuerdo él ha actuado de una forma seca, como estuviera decepcionado y molesto de yo fuera...yo.

—Lo siento paz, no quería que te sintieras así

—Gracias, Dipper —contestaba pacífica acercándose más a el.

—Te amo pacífica

—Yo… yo los extraño.

Pacífica se levantaba de la cama de un sobre salto, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Se pasaba las manos por su rostro y soltando un suspiro mientras volvía a acostarse en su cama. Cuando estaba a punto de dormir escuchaba que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se levantaba de un salto y abriéndola de golpe.

—Dipper —abría la puerta de golpe y con una sonrisa. —O hola Ford —dejaba de sonreír y sonando su voz más apagada.

—Hola Hilda, tuviste ese sueño otra vez. —Ford estaba entrando a la habitación con solos una playera de tirantes y un par de pantalones de vestir.

—Sí. —Caminaba devuelta a su cama, y sentándose en la orilla.

—Hilda sé qué extraña a tus primos. Pero sabes que no puedo abrir el portal de nuevo, ya que es un riesgo. —Caminaba a donde estaba, y se sentaba a su lado. —pero tranquila encontraré una manera de traerlo devuelta. —Le ponía su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo, y levantándose después de un momento —Ven vamos a comer, ya que tenemos que volver abrir la tienda.

Cuando pacífica y Ford terminaron de comer se dispusieron a prepararse, Ford se ponía el traje del señor misterio. Exceptuando el pequeño sombrero. Mientras que pacífica se peinaba el cabello para poder ponerse su peluca junto con una blusa azul cielo una falda que tapaba las rodillas de color blanco y por últimos unos zapatos coló negro. Cuando Hilda iba abajo para ayudar a Ford con los turistas regreso a su ropero buscando una chamara que ponerse, sacando dos del ropero, una era color azul más fuerte y la otra era de color morado. Sostenía las dos chamaras en cada mano subiendo y bajándola. Hasta que escucho que Ford la llamaba. Haciendo que corriera hacia abajo sin ante de aventar la chamara azul a su cama y llenándose la morada y cerrar la puerta del cuarto, y regresando corriendo hacia su cama dejando la chamara morada sobre la cama y llevándose la azul. Corría escalera abajo llegando con Ford.

—Qué bueno que ya llegaste Hilda, necesito ayuda con esto. —Se ponía a su altura y dándole el listo del moño.

—enserio, si ya tiene 3 días sin saber cómo hacerlo, deje ver. —Agarraba el listón y lo ponía sobre el cuello de la camisa.

—Oye no me culpes, al estar entre dimensiones nunca tuve que utilizar esto. —Seguía haciendo el nudo del moño.

—Y de nuevo con lo mismo, ya te lo dije. Si tu hermano puede hacer eso por que no uno de nueve doctorados. —Termina de ajustar el moño y alejándose un poco de el.

—Son doce. —Se ponía de pie Ford y bajando el cuello de la camisa.

—A un más a mi favor.

—Está bien... ey Hilda crees que fue buena idea darle a Wendy hasta el fin de semana.

—No lo sé, Stan hubiera echo trabajar. Pero es mejor así o sino se ubicada donó cuenta por cómo actúa, y por eso. —Pacífica de CIA lo último levantando su mano derecha y meneando todos sus dedos rápidamente.

—Ni me lo recuerde casi nos atrapa.

*Flash back *

—Hilda estás despierta

—Si, ti… tío Ford

—Ya prepare el desayuno

Cuando pacífica termino de vestí se bajó hacia el comedor junto con el cerdo de Mabel. Sobre la mesa se encontraba un plato lleno de pan francés, huevos revueltos y un puré de papa a la mantequilla, debajo de la mesa se encontraba un plato de plástico con el nombre escrito de pato.

—No sé que come los cerdos, a si que le di lo que encontraba que se había aplastado por lo de ayer.

—Bueno párese que está feliz por esa comida.

Pacífica y Ford se sentaron junto sin decir nada dejando a pato que fuera el único que hacía ruido, cuando pato termino de comer se fue la cocina. El siguiente en termina fue Ford dejando, pero el se mantenía sentado esperando que terminara.

—Hilda puedo hablar contigo.

—Que pasa tío

—Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer. Se que no te gusta pero…

—Lo se, en que comenzamos. —Hablaba pacífica en forma algo triste, pero recordando de que no conocía casi nada lo todo lo que pasó.

—Bueno creo que tengo que empezar con el inicio de mi vida. Bueno yo nací Nueva Jersey, en un lugar llamado playa trozo de vidrio. Con mi hermano gemelo Stanley.

Ford seguía hablando de cómo fue su vida con su hermano, cuando se protegía de los abusivos, su día en la secundaria, sobre la pelea y de que el arruino su oportunidad de entrar a una buena universidad. Llegando a como su padres llegaron a echar de la casa a su hijo, sin pensarlo. Cuando pacífica escucho la última parte de que él y su padre no les importo echar a su hijo a la calle se sentía algo triste por Stanley.

—Al principio me sentí bien por qué echaron a mi hermano. —Ford lo desea con un tono de alivio y de nostalgia, Lo que hiso que pacífica lo viera con sorpresa y algo de desagrado. —Fue bueno hasta que desperté el día siguiente, esperaba que Stan ya hubiera regresado. Cuando baje mis padres, o tal vez sólo mi padre tiró todas las fotos donde estaba mi hermano. Pase el resto de mi tiempo solo, lo único que me ayudaba a no pensar en él era cuando trabajaba. Cuando entre a la universidad empecé a superar eso. Pero en algunos momentos extrañaba. Nunca se supera la partida de una querido. —Ford se quitaba sus anteojos con su mano derecha mientras que secaba algunas lágrimas con su misma mano. Hasta que se controló. —Bueno cuando termine la universidad y salir con varios doctorados, me encontré con un dilema no sabía que hacer podía crear aparatos médicos para alargar más la vida, crear prótesis biónicas incluso considere crear una empresa como DARPA

—Y entonces decidiste hacer los diarios.

—Sí, cuando llegué a Gravity falls era todo lo que me esperaba un lugar donde cosas inexplicables sucedían. Pero al pasar el tiempo me daba cuenta de que no había hecho nada más que catalogar, ya que aun así no tenía la respuesta más importante. Por qué solo aquí. Un día cuando entre a una cueva con pintura rupestres había una imagen de un ser que poseía todo el conocimiento. Al pasar el tiempo buscando más de ese tema me encontré con que esa criatura existía hace Miles de años haciendo tratos y trayendo un cambio al mundo.

—Quien es. —Hablaba pacífica esperando que no fuera quien pensaba.

—Creo que sabes cómo se llama —Ford sacaba un libro de pasta gruesa con una mano de seis dedos y con un gran desgarre que pasaba por el número 2, y moviendo las hojas hasta la página donde estaba Bill.

—Hola, Dipper, mabel, Stan, Hilda. Están aquí. —Hablaba Wendy desde la puerta principal. —Chicos están bien.

—Quién es ella —decía Ford levantándose de la silla y sacando de su gabardina una armas futurista y brillando de color azul..

—Tranquilo te lo explicaré más adelante solo déjame hablar. —Se levantaba pacífica de su silla y levantando las manos, evitando que Ford fuera a la otra habitación. —Voy a hablar con ella tu ve a cambiarte y que no vea tus...

—Si, entiendo. —Cuando terminó de hablar pacífica salió de la cocina y llegando con Wendy

—Hola Hilda, qué pasa. Donde están tus primos y Stan?

—El...él está en su cuarto. Y bueno Dipper y Mabel ellos quisieron ir de campamento.

—que, por que

—Mabel desafío a Dipper que ella era más fuerte y algo de gemelo más fuerte.

—otra vez con el gemelo alfa, alguna idea de cuándo volverán

—no tengo ni la menor idea

—eso no es bueno. Bueno voy a buscar a Stan.

—Aquí estoy, Wendy —Ford entraba a la habitación donde estaba Wendy y pacífica.

Ford tenía la misma ropa de Stanley con la diferencia que el tenía unos guantes de cuero negro echo de piel, excepto el dorso y los cuatro dedos que estaba cubierto por gamuza. Y con su mano izquierda en su espalda.

—por qué los guantes —hablaba Wendy señalando algo raro.

—creo que es buena idea tener un poco más de clase —contestaba Ford a Wendy pero conservando su mano derecha detrás de se espalda.

—entonces... quiere que empiece a limpiar por la tienda de réglalo. —Wendy empezaba a caminar hacia la otra habitación.

—no, creo que serraremos la cabaña por un tiempo para limpiar. Por qué no te tomas hasta el fin de semana.

—enserio, señor Stan siente bien. —Wendy alzando una ceja y mirándolo con duda

—sí, sí. Solo quiero traer nuevas cosas y eso tardara un tiempo.

—no quieres que limpie aunque sea un poco.

—si, por que no. Solo levanta algunas cosas de afuera y déjalo donde siempre han estado y te puedes ir —llevaba Ford a Wendy con una mano en su hombro a la puerta y después la cerrarla. dejando ver su mano izquierda que tenía el rayo borramemoria.

—hey, planeabas borrarle la memoria. —Hablaba pacífica con pánico.

—no, solo si sospechaba algo a raro. —hablaba rápido intentando que no se alterara más. —Por cierto de quienes hablan —hablaba Ford de pronto recordando lo que dijo Wendy.

—es una historia larga, pero no te molesta los guante —pacifica hablaba de forma pausada y intentando

—no cambies el tema

—no trataba de hacerlo

—me molesto un poco, pero cuenta la historia, sí. Era cierto lo que decía.

—bien, bueno. No estaba sola con están primero llegaron mis primos y después de mucho tiempo yo llegué aquí. Cuando tuvimos problemas con los federales Dipper y mabel estaban abajo. Pero no sé qué le paso a Stan. Así que tenemos que mentirle también a Soos

—Soos, es una persona grande rechoncha, casi parecido como un jaster sin pelo y una playera color verde.

—como lo sabes. Hilda tus primos no eran los únicos en el laboratorio, cuando estaba limpiando y revisando adentro que podía funcionar, me encontré con grabaciones de tus primos y de Soos, intentaron detener el la maquina pero algo salió mal y fueron succionado por el portal y no sé dónde fueron enviados.

—pero tú puedes rescatarlo, cierto. Por que ya tu construiste el portal.

—es verdad, verdad.

—ah… are todo lo que pueda, te lo prometo.

—bueno que vamos hacer sobre esto. Como le diste barios día a Wendy.

—recuerdo que en mi tercer diario tenía algo para encoger cosas, pero no recuerdo su ubicación.

—te refieres a esto. —sacaba una linterna con un cristal atado por una cuerda.

—es genial, ahora podremos arreglar esto más rápido.

Cuando Wendy se fue Ford y pacifica redujeron de tamaños algunos árboles que colapsaron cerca de la cabaña junto con la atracción de la piedra que parece cara y el tótem. Cuando entraron Ford tiraba muchas de las tasas y objetos quebradizos. Cuando terminaba de limpiar y levantar algunas atracciones. Hilda y Ford fueron a comer.

—como te gustaría tu hamburguesa.

—hambur, que

—ya no le dicen así.

—la verdad es que nunca había comido ante eso.

—bueno, si las cosas siguen siendo como antes, seguro que será bueno.

—mmm. Está bien.

Cuando Ford se sentó en la silla para comer se escuchó un ruido de platicó quebrándose, se levantó de momento y viendo su bolsillo inferior de su gabardina. Sacando una linterna rota en tres pedazos y con la cuerda rota.

—Ford pero que has hecho —veía pacífica su linterna rota

—tranquila Hilda la puedo reparar. —Hablaba desconcertado y intentar que no se molestara con el

—pero sin eso será más difícil de arreglar todo en la cabaña.

—tranquila mañana arreglare.

*fin de flash back*

—eso me recuerda donde está mi linterna.

—o si, lo siento la tome para seguir anotando en mis diarios —sacaba de su bolsa interna de la gabardina una linterna de forma rectangular, con dos palancas y un botón de presión.

Pacífica tomaba la linterna revisándola bajando una pequeña palanca en forma de botón que se encontraba alado de la lente haciendo que la lente se hiciera púrpura. La encendió apretando el botón de arriba haciendo un ruido hueco y mostrando que La Luz era azul. Apagaba la linterna y subía la pequeña palanca a donde se encontraba y jalando la otra palanca igualmente parecida a un botón la jalaba hacía en frente y después a la derecha, haciendo un ruido de seguro. Volteaba la linterna viendo que la fecha del botón se encontraba detrás del lente. La encendió haciendo que La Luz de la linterna saliera de color rosado y dirigiéndola a un tenedor de la mesa. Haciendo que creciera 1.5 m,

—O no, o no. —Giraba la el botón haciendo que la fecha apuntara la parte trasera de la linterna. Y encendiéndola, mostrando un color azul y haciendo que se encogiera, el tenedor a su forma normal. —Creo que aún tengo que acostumbrarme a como lo construiste.

—Bueno pensé que tenía que ser algo especial para mi sobrina, después de todo yo tuve la culpa.

—Gracias, tío Ford. Bien es hora de seguir con el show.

* * *

1

●○ ○● ○● ●○/ ●○ ○●/ ●○ ●●/ ●● ●○ ●● ○● ●○ ○● ●○/

○● ●○ ●● ○●/ ○● ●○/ ○○ ○●/ ○○ ○● ○● ●○ ○○ ●● ○●/

○○ ●○ ●○ ○○/ ○○ ●○/ ●● ●○/ ●○ ○○ ●○ ●○ ○○ ○○ ○○/ 4

●● ●○ ●● ○● ●● ○● ●● ●○ ●● ●○/ ●○ ●○/

○○ ○● ○● ●○ ●○ ●○ ○○ ○○ ○● ○●/ ○● ●○/

○○ ●○ ○○ ○○ ○○ ○○ ○○ ○○ ○○ ●○/ ○○ ●○/ 2

○● ○● ●● ●○ ○● ●○ ●● ○● ●○/ ●○ ●● ○● ○● ●○ ●● ○● ●○/

●○ ●○ ●● ○○ ●○ ○● ○● ●● ○●/ ○● ●○ ●○ ●○ ○● ○● ●○ ○●/

●○ ○○ ○○ ●● ○○ ○○ ○● ●○ ○○/ ○○ ●○ ○○ ●○ ●○ ○○ ○○ ●○/ 2

○● ●○/ ○● ●○ ●○ ○● ●○ ●○ ●○/ ●● ●○/ ●● ●○ ●○ ○● ○● ●○ ●●/ ●○/

●○ ○●/ ●● ●● ○○ ●● ○○ ●● ○○/ ○● ○●/ ●○ ●● ○● ●○ ●● ○● ○●/ ○●/

●○ ○○/ ●○ ●○ ○○ ●○ ○○ ●○ ○○/ ○○ ○○/ ●○ ●○ ○○ ●○ ●○ ●○ ●○/ ●○/ 5

●● ●○ ○● ●○ ●○ ●○ ●●/ ●○ ●●/ ●○ ●● ●○/ ○● ●○ ●○ ●●/ ●● ●○/

●● ○○ ●○ ○● ●● ○● ○●/ ○○ ○●/ ○● ○● ○●/ ●○ ●● ○● ●○/ ○● ○●/

●○ ●● ○○ ○○ ●○ ○○ ●○/ ●● ●○/ ●○ ●○ ○○/ ●○ ○○ ●○ ●○ / ○○ ○○/ 5

●● ●○ ●● ●● ●○/ ●○ ○● ○● ●○ ●○/ ●● ○● ●● ●● ○● ●○/

○● ○● ○● ○● ○●/ ○● ●○ ●● ○○ ●○/ ○● ●○ ●○ ●○ ●○ ●●/

○○ ●○ ●○ ○○ ○○/ ○○ ●○ ●○ ○○ ●○/ ○○ ○○ ●○ ●○ ○○ ●○/ 3

●● ●○ ●○ ●○ ●○/ ○● ○● ●○ ●●/ ●●/ ○● ●○ ●○ ○●/ ●○ ●○ ●○ ●● ●○/

○○ ○○ ●○ ○● ●○/ ●○ ●● ○○ ○●/ ○●/ ●○ ○● ○● ●○/ ●○ ○○ ○● ○● ○●/

●○ ○○ ○○ ○○ ●○/ ●○ ●○ ○○ ●○/ ●●/ ●○ ●○ ●○ ●○/ ○○ ●● ○○ ●○ ●○/ 5

●● ●○/ ○● ●○ ●○ ●○ ●●/ ●● ●○ ●○/ ●○ ●○ ●● ●○ ●○/

○● ○○/ ●○ ○○ ●○ ○● ○●/ ●● ○○ ○●/ ●● ○○ ○○ ○● ●●/

●● ○○/ ●○ ○○ ○○ ○○ ●○/ ●○ ●● ○○/ ○○ ○○ ○○ ○○ ●○/ 4

hasta el siguiente lunes. (bueno creo que fue difícil acertijo, pero bueno espero que entienda y que puedan descifrarlo)


	14. 1837

**Es bueno volver. Primero quiero agradecerle por seguirme durante tanto tiempo y gracias a todos que dejaron su preguntas y agregar está historia como su favorito. Y quiero dar una par de anuncios.**

 **1) Acabado de subir una segunda historia se llama detective William. Este es un regalo para Red-eyes, ya que el es mi amigo en deavianart, que hizo la portada de mi página y del Fic.**

 **2) Voy a borrar está historia junto con otros. Pero red la publicará mis antiguas publicaciones mientras que yo corrija lo nuevos capítulos, como llanto en la oscuridad.**

 **Bueno nos vemos después en la mafia noroeste. Les dejo un código al final el principio dice "Bienvenido". Adiós a todos.**

* * *

En la mansión noroeste Preston se encontraba en el estudio de su padre revisando un pequeño libro de piel color café, se encontraba anotando algunos apuntes, y al terminar solo se quedaba leyendo las antiguas anotaciones de su padre y de él.

Preston o cualquier noroeste.

Seguro ya sabes que ha hecho nuestra familia, pero todo comenzó aquí.

28 de mayo 1829

Nació mi bisabuelo Nathaliel noroeste, antes de que nuestro apellido fuera reconocido éramos simples inmigrantes de origen de Inglaterra. El nació en Inglaterra y a la edad de 18 años decidió irse de Ese lugar e irse a Estados Unidos. Aunque el tenia ambiciones de ser alguien poderoso, en todo el tiempo que estuvo en estados unidos aceptaba cualquier empleo, pero solo duraba poco tiempo. No fue hasta que llego a un pueblo casi perdido, llamado Gravity Falls donde tuvo un trabajo permanente, pero solo fue el palador de excrementó del pueblo.

El nunca pudo destacar, pero irónicamente eso hizo que el gobierno lo pusiera como el fundador de Gravity Falls. Ya que quien mejor de alguien que no se negara, sin ningún logro y además nadie sabe que a echo en otro continente. Y en Gravity falla nadie lo conocía. Justo en ese momento fue donde todo cambio para mal.

Con el tiempo las persona se creyeron la mentirá de nuestra familia, Nathaliel tenía una ventaja en ese momento. Pero para codearse con los más ricos tiene que tener un lugar a la altura de ellos. Por lo cual hizo que la gente hiciera una gran mansión en la colina.

Tuvo grandes frutos, pero al final cuando alguien hace algo grande es por el precio del bien de barias personas. El precio de eso fue una maldición de un fantasma.

Preston, espero que hayan encontrado una solución o al menos una manera de mantener vivo el nombre de los noroeste, y espero que tengas suerte con tu hijo.

Cuando nació su hijo de Nathaliel noroeste, Orión noroeste se sintieron orgullosos, pero nadie podía saber que al tener un segundo hijo, no sería tan bueno. Osca noroeste fue su segundo hijo que nació el año siguiente. Eso fue malo, ya que a Orio nunca le a gustado pasarse a segundo plano. Pero Oscar ni Orio nuca quisieron compartir nada y siempre an querido ser el centro de atención.

Pero no siempre buscaba la atención de Nathaliel sino también la atención de todos. Por lo cual Orion hacia tratos con los indios haciendo que vendiera sus tierra a los noroeste. Pero como siempre el jefe buscaba el bien de su pueblo, pedía que su pueblo pudiera tener derecho a utilizar las tiendas basándose en el trueque.

Como es obvio para nosotros él dijo que sí. Pero cuando había creado más tienda Orion dio las instrucciones de que no aceptar ningún tipo de trueque como forma de pago ni comprar nada a los indios, y solo papel moneda. Claramente eso no le gusto a los indios pero había alguien más que no le gustaba eso. Era su hermano ya que a los ojos de la mayoría del país, los noroeste era más ricos cada vez más. Mientras que solo Oscar era un noroeste. El encontró una manera de hacerse aún más rico y de paso joder a su hermano mayor.

Oscar iniciaba rumores que un comprador anónimo, compraba a los nativos cualquier tipo de cosa, como animales, plantas medicinales y comida. A cambio Oscar le daba papel moneda, el utilizaba las pieles para hacer abrigos pero conservando la mayoría en un almacén y las vendía a quien ofrecía más, con los alimentos y medicina era casi lo mismo. Pero como se pudrían más rápido las vendía a los pueblos más cercanos donde había escasez de esos servicios y aún precio alto.

Cuando los nativos tenían dinero suficiente para pagar algunos servicios de las tiendas que construyó Orio empezó a buscar quien era el que daba dinero, ya que planeaba tener más tierra de la que poseía. Pero no podía hacer nada si los nativos no tenía ninguna motivación para irse o venderla.

Y se negaba a moverse más adentro del bosque, ya que decía que adentro había monstruos, y prefería morir en sus tierras que hacer cualquier cosa.

Obviamente a Orion no le gustaba esa respuesta. Buscaba al quien le daba dinero y lo hacía ver como un tonto, o al menos a sus ojos el se veía así, pero nunca pudo ver o saber quién era ya que utilizaba a terceros para hacer las transacciones de dinero con las pieles. Y utilizaba a otros para vender las pieles a las personas.

Al no poder encontrarlo decidió utilizar la segunda opción, aunque era muy criticado ese plan solo necesitaba una excusa para que pudiera armar una revuelta para expulsar o en el caso de la mayoría de ellos que fueran exterminados.

Todo comenzó en el año de 1889 en la helada más grande que ellos hayan visto. En esa helada hizo que barias personas estuvieran encerrado, y tan solo salía para comprar lo que realmente necesitaba, pero tan solo salir era muy peligroso. El que paso peor momento fue Orio ya que veía como las tiendas no vendía lo suficiente, perdía su inventario y las ventanas de su tienda. Ya que el vidrio se rompía con mucha facilidad por las bajas temperatura de los frascos y las ventanas. Pero Oscar conservaba las pieles que no pudo vender, ya que estaba demasiado dañado o muy áspera. Y vendía a un buen precio a los habitantes, bueno más para el que a ellos.

Pero en esa helada los indios perdieron a varios de ellos. Al pasar la helada todos intentaron arreglar todo lo que paso. Los indios eran más visto en el pueblo pero a muchos no le gustaba eso. Ese verano Orio estaba harto de que alguien se reía de él, por lo cual Orio decidió meterse al negocio de la cacería, ya que había llegados un rumor de una persona que vendía abrigos, cuando fue la helada. Planeaba sacarlo de la jugada casando la mayoría de los animales, dejando a su competencia fuera.

En el año 1890 los indios estaban furioso por que Orio estaba cazando la mayoría de los animales. Pero los nativos sabían que si mataba a uno de ellos sería un error. Oscar supo pone eso a su favor, mandando a que cazaran a un gran ciervo blanco, una criatura que consideraba los nativos como un protector. Decía que pagaría 500 dólares a quien se atrevería, pero utilizaba el nombre de Orio. A los nativos no les gustaba. Por lo cual muchos de ellos mataron a los cazadores o al menos eso lo creyeron, ya que dejaron 2 personas vivas, diciendo que los indios lo atacaron y mataron a varios de sus amigos. Muchas de las persona pelearon para matarlos, mientras los del pueblo empezaron a expulsarlos empezaron a surgir rumores de criaturas realmente raras entre el pueblo, como es obvio Oscar y Orion tomaron eso como simple cosas de pueblerinos.

Después de que expulsaron al último indio Orion había tomado el mercado de pieles, mientras que Oscar se había quedado sin ningún proveedor.

Meses después Orion salió de Gravity Falls por un viaje de negocios a la ciudad de Salem Oregon. Para reunirse con un fabricante de abrigos, y negociar sobre las pieles de animales de alta calidad que tenía.

Habían aceptado en comprar todo lo que tenía. Cuando regresaba de Salem, por el tren de Gravity Falls sucedió un accidente con las vías, ya que los vagones cayeron al vacío, terminando con la vida de Orion.

Muchos creen que Oscar fue responsable del accidente, realmente no sé si es cierto. Las persona pensaba eso ya que fue la cabeza de la familia y por lo tanto él tomó, el mando de la familia. Y eso incluía las pieles y las tierras que había conseguido su hermano después de expulsar a los indios, pero no pudo tomar muchas ya que las casas que intentaba construir eran destruida o los habitantes decía que había monstruos.

Después de algunos años tomó matrimonio con una familia igual mente rica que poseían una fábrica de licor de manzana. Y mantuvo la fortuna de la familia a salvo. Después de unos años tuvo su primer hijo.

Víctor Corlenio noroeste fue el único hijo de Oscar, el nació en 1896 cuando los noroeste no tenía ningún problema ya que, la gente nos veía como los verdaderos fundadores aparte de ser millonarios. Todo era maravilloso en ese tiempo. Pero había algo que no sabíamos que iba a pasar. Que la elección de 1901 la perderíamos y fuere electo Theodore Roosevelt como presidente. Recuerdo la historia de mi padre, de cómo mi abuelo gritaba como si alguien lo estuviera matando, aun que en cierta forma él ya sabía que lo terminaría matando de forma indirecta.

Ya al ser electo nuestras jugosas ganancias había acabado, ya que creo sindicatos que le pedía sueldos razonables y horas justas de trabajo. Obviamente a Oscar intento la mayor parte evitar eso.

Con tan solo unos meses en el poder y perdimos algo que le costó casi dos generaciones, pero una forma que nos hizo perder algunos millones fue la es tupida idea de proteger a la vida silvestre, nos evitaba cazar a los animales que nos pedía más su piel. Estuvimos muy cerca de cancelar la fiesta para reunir a los más ricos y influyente. Pero la vida de Víctor comenzó en los años 1917 fue cuando el tomo el mando de la familia. Intento comprar al personal del sindicato. Claro pudo comprar algunos pero otros no podía. Él podía mantener a raya a los que cultivaba manzanas y para hacer más licor. Ya que las persona del sindicato encargada a la agricultura y fabricación de licor eran los más fáciles de comprar. Pero la época que más colmo la paciencia de Víctor y Oscar fue la ley secar en 1920. Y la muerte de Oscar noroeste. Al final tuvo que cerrar la fábrica de licor de manzana.

Se mantenía cerrado como mandaba la ley y por un tiempo así fue, pero eso cambió cuando Víctor escucho rumores de personas vendiendo licor en Nueva York y en Chicago. En ese momento decidió entrar al tráfico y producción de licor clandestino.

Claro oficialmente estaba cerrado la fábrica, pero hacia licor debajo de la fábrica haciendo un gran túnel debajo de donde almacenaban las manzanas y después lo sacaba de la fábrica por otros túneles, abasteciendo todos los bares de Gravity Falls y las ciudades de Salem. Y lo mejor es que lo vendía el licor al doble del precio de lo normal. Al poco tiempo Víctor empezó a involucrase más como un capo. Tuvimos grandes ganancias con el licor pero también vendía cigarrillos y asía trato de protección en la ciudad de Salem.

Pero al terminar con la ley seca tenía dos alternativas, podía irse ya que la policía se volvía más difícil de evadir o seguir con el negocio hasta el final. Decidió irse antes de que fuera muy tarde, tuvo que utilizar un chivo expiatorio para que nadie lo buscara, y al final tuvo que desaparecer. Cuando yo nací vi como salía barriles de licor y veía como traían bolsas tras bolsas que al final su pe que era dinero. Cuando arrestaron a su señuelo se liberó de la mayoría pero tuvo que matar a todos quien conocía su rostro y sabía que a quien arrestaron no era él.

Cuando murió mi padre, yo quede a cargo de la mansión, al principio era más sencillo ya que había terminado la ley seca, y volvimos abrí la fábrica de licor de manzana. Pero al pasar el tiempo las persona empezaba a surgir algunos rumores de como mi familia llegó hasta donde estaba. Como es obvio algunas personas sabían que había pasado por lo cual tendría que enviar a alguien a que lo matara. Pero cada vez que mataba sabía que llamaría la atención de otras personas.

En ese momento ya no sabía qué hacer tenía a la policía sobre de mí. Y si Hago algo llamaré más la atención. Al final encontré algo muy raro en el pueblo. había más personas que decía que había algo adentro del bosque. Al final no le hacía caso al principio pero mientras obtenía más piensas de arte, ya que, una buena inversión es el arte y más segura que otras. Me trajeron un jarrón de Griego y otros de Egipto donde algunos lo vendí pero otros los conserve y cuando lo veía más de cerca notaba que tenía una similitud, algo similar me contaba mi padre sobre las historia del pueblo que escuchaba cuando era niño. Sobre monstruos tan grandes como montañas, criaturas que solo se ven de noche. Esto lo hubiera tomado como simple cosas de pueblerinos, pero cuando mi padre estaba por morir recordaba cómo decía que tenía pesadillas de algo que tenía un solo ojo y su voz se escuchaba electrónica. Le pregunté que si tenía figura de un triángulo, esperaba que dijera que no. Y solo lo tome como una simple coincidencia ya que había soñado con eso hace varios años antes de que mi padre me contara sobre eso.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, me di cuenta de que barias personas páresia que tenía ese mismo sueño, incluso tu Preston. Espero que sepas que hice lo que hice para proteger el legado de nuestra familia pero al final ninguno de los dos queríamos darle al otro lo que él quería.

Fue después de que tú naciste mantuve a raya a los que buscaba a los noroeste por una vendetta personal. Pero también me di cuenta que en este pueblo las historia de los habitantes eran, ciertas. Ya que pude ver a uno de esas criaturas chocando con mi auto, dejando algo como espinas, en ese momento pensé que había encontrado una solución y no preocuparme más.

Era algo que no creía, era magia. Gaste mucho dinero para poder saber qué puedo hacer, no hay forma de que una persona borre la memoria de todas las persona y parte de la evidencia que las persona posen. Pero puedes hacer un trato con alguien.

Un ser llamado Bill Cipher, es un demonio que a hecho tratos con diferentes persona en diferentes épocas y lugares. Por lo cual él tiene que seguir el contrato que haga con la persona que lo trajo, seguramente el pedirá algo a cambio, tal vez quiera mi alma pero creo que puedo darle algo que le guste mucho más que una sola alma. Y es su libertad.

Diario de Preston noroeste

Mi padre a muerto lamentando de haber hecho lo que ha hecho con ese ser de otra dimensión. No sé qué tan cierto sea lo último.

A pasado casi un mes desde mi última anotación, he buscado pruebas en lo más alto que he podido. Lo único que encontré fue que era cierto del fundador. Pero el resto de mis familiares no he encontrado ninguna respuesta.

Ya me había olvidado de esto. Pero me acordé hace pocos días después de toparme con un pasadizo dentro de la mansión después de revisar una mancha que estaba detrás de un librero. Al principio pensé que eran normal. Pero adentro había botellas vacías y sin etiqueta. Arriba de todo estaba un retrato de casi 1.5 m por 1.5 m. Y pintado se encontraba mi abuelo Víctor corlenio. Al revisar más los pasadizos encontré que uno terminaba a las afuera del pueblo, otros terminaba en diferentes lugares de la mansión pero se mantenía lejos las salidas de los cuartos principales. Y algunos cuartos donde eran más utilizado para la familia.

Empiezo a temer que si es cierto lo que escribió mi padre. Me hace pensar será cierto lo de Bill.

Es cierto, todo es cierto. Párese que mi padre no mentía sobre Bill.

Lo vi enfrente de las escaleras principales, es extraño una criatura con solo un ojo y en forma de triángulo. No sé por qué se mostró así, pero no olvidares las palabras que me dijo cuándo me vio "esto es lo mejor que tenía los noroeste"

A pasado tanto tiempo, solo sé que la vida de los noroeste a sacrificado tanto para que se venga abajo. Creo que la única manera de homenajear a mi padre es manteniendo el nombre de los noroeste en lo alto, y si es posible destruir a ese monstruo.

E encontrado que mi padre decía la verdad de todo, lo único que no puedo encontrar es que si es cierto que Oscar mató a Orio, si lo hizo, lo hizo muy bien.

Ha pasado 3 años y todo este tiempo he mantenido el nombre de los noroestes en alto. Haciendo que famosos, millonarios, billonarios y algunas persona de gobierno de alto mando, lo logramos haciendo que nos necesitará.

Hace poco tiempo encontré a alguien creo que puede ser mi prometida, no sabe todo de mi pasado. Pero creo que ella es muy parecida a mí.

Hacer poco tiempo llegó un nueva persona al pueblo de Gravity Falls. A decidido vivir adentro del bosque, creo su cabaña se quedara abandonado en poco tiempo.

Dos años han pasado desde que llegó el nuevo habitante y pasó algo que no creería él a sobrevivido todo ese tiempo en esa cabaña, aunque no sé cómo logro alejar a todas las criaturas de su cabaña.

Ya sé cómo se llama el nuevo habitante, se llama Stanford Pines. Nunca pensé ver lo que vi. El a catalogado cada criatura dentro del bosque. Lose ya que el vino a la mansión para preguntarme si conocía algo de este pueblo para su investigación, me mostraba un pequeño diario. Eso no me impresionó pero algo que me quito las palabras de la boca fue que en uno de sus diario estaba dibujado aquel ser.

Era el dibujo de Bill Cipher. No sé si el se dio cuenta de mi rostro, pero creo que él sabe que escondo algo.

Se a dado cuenta, todo por mi culpa. Ya había pasado barrios días con la misma pregunta. "Que sabes de él" una y otra vez, aunque contrate una escolta, el me encontraba cuando estaba solo. Y cuando ya estaba harto de eso solo le dije "ya deja la obsesión con ese demonio de otra dimensión".

Después de eso me di cuenta de lo que dije. Nadie más que pocas personas saben que es de otra dimensión, y al parecer él era una de ellas. El me agarro de mi traje y jalándome cerca de él. Solo decía "lo has visto, por favor dímelo, dímelo".

En ese momento llegaron mis guardias y lo sacaron de la mansión. Después no supe nada de él. Y eso me está enloqueciendo.

Dejaba Preston su diario en medio del escritorio, y viendo entrar a su esposa en el estudio.

—Hola querido. —Se acercaba a donde él estaba y dándole un abrazo por la espalda. —Por qué sigues leyendo eso.

—No lo sé, simplemente me ayuda recordar porqué hacemos esto.

—Y también recuerdo que por saber demasiado, te borraron la memoria.

—Un rayo borra memoria, aún me falta muchos años para acostumbrarme a este lugar.

Se levantaba Preston de su silla y presionando un botón que se encontraba debajo del escritorio de lado derecho. Haciendo que la parte donde descansaba el diario re abría la madera y bajándolo, después de lado izquierdos salía deslizándose otro pedazo de madera ocultando el compartimiento de la misma forma que el original.

—Y Stanford regresó de donde se allá ido. —Hablaba Preston de momento.

—Creo que no, la cabaña después de unos días volvió a abrir. Lo único que dicen es que ya no han visto al chico Pines y solo han visto a su hermana... querido que pasa si vuelve a borrarte la memoria.

—No me pasara nada. Solo fueron 2 meses que tarde en recuperarla y además tú ya sabes del diario de la familia, eso me ayuda a recordar.

—Qué pasa si te vuelves como Filddle-

—¡No sucederá! En se borró la memoria muchas beses, y solo Stanford y Filddleford me borraron la memoria una vez.

Mientras en otro lugar. Stan Ford se encontraba desmantelando el portal y sacando en una esfera de cristal una luz blanca que se movía erráticamente con destellos de luz y espacio negro. Con una base estaba sostenido por una pieza de metal con colores amarillo y negro.

Sacaba la esfera y poniéndolo en el suelo, mientras que cerraba la abertura de donde lo saco soldándolo. Sacaba chispa y haciendo que su sombra se mostraba en la pared que se encontraba detrás. Cada vez que soldaba, aparecía y desaparecía su sombra hasta que de momento no se desapareció, cuando dejo de sacar chispa. Se mantenía quieta con la misma forma de Stan y de momento empezó a cambiar de forma a un triángulo con un sombrero de copa. Estiraba su brazo saliendo de la pared y teniendo una forma negra y dirigiéndose a la esfera y tocándola pero pasando su mano cuando intentaba agarrarlo.

Se daba la vuelta Ford viendo la sombra, agarraba la esfera que intentaba tomar y desfondado un arma que se encendía de un color azul eléctrico de la parte del cañón y sacando una esfera de electricidad haciendo una ruido como si fuera un arma normal, pero atravesando la sombra y chocando con la pared dejando quemado.

—Pero que. —Exclamaba de forma sorprendida y jalando un par de veces más el gatillo del arma.

—Vamos, seis dedos. Así saludas a un viejo amigo. —Respondía la sombra sin ninguna abertura de donde saliera el sonido pero escuchándose en todas partes.

—Por qué no te muestras en una forma que te pueda lastimar y te muestro. —Contestaba Ford aguardando la esfera pero sin dejar de apuntarle a la sombra.

—O vamos solo quería tener lo que prometiste.

—Hey espera, acaso estoy durmiendo. —Lo decía de momento y intentando recordar si se quedó dormido en algún momento.

—Porque no saltas de un lugar alto y lo averiguas.

—Si este no es un sueño, como te puedo ver. —Contestaba Ford bajando su arma y sujetando la ruptura dimensional.

—Eres una persona lista, seis dedos. Busca la respuesta.

Empezaba a dirigirse Bill a la pared de donde había salido, haciéndose pasar por una sombra y desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

—Tengo que ir a mi laboratorio. —Hablaba Ford de momento y con algo dé ansiedad.

En la cabaña de misterio, Bill salía de la sombra de la lámpara de aceite que se encontraba colgado alado de la cama de pacífica pero conservando el color negro. Se acercaba a donde estaba pacífica y tocando su cabeza con sus manos y alejándola de momento, movía sus manos y flotándosela con la otra, del otro lado del cuarto tenía enfrente de una foto de los gemelos Pines que se encontraba pegado en la pared de la otra cama. Se movía sin decir nada a una pared y desapareciendo.

—Ya gané, y tú sabes que va a seguir. Si, me refiero a ti, al quien lee esto o en caso de algunos escucha esto. Saben bien que ya gane, pero saben cómo ganare. Bueno, es una noche larga y tengo cosas que hacer. ideal'naya lozh' yavlyayetsya tot, kotoryy sootvetstvuyet nashim anelos. Jajaja. Adiós, por ahora.

* * *

 **HÑKSBKSÑJU GQ IQAH QQGRG. JÑYLXAZKS KQ YNUC**


	15. Deseo

**Siempre es bueno volver. Bueno tengo que decir dos cosas muy importantes.**

 **La primera es que esta historia esta cerca del su final. Tal vez unos 4 capitulos mas creo, pero la buena noticia es que es posible sean tan largo como está historia.**

 **bueno tal vez la segunda noticia no le interese a muchos pero en fin. saldrá varias historia en los siguientes días, la mafia noroeste junto con un capítulo de llanto en la oscuridad.**

 **Y si, ya se este capitulo es antes de lo que dije, pero cuando termine de escribirlo red me dijo que esa historia es antes. Bueno pero no quería borrarlo todo. En fin, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

En el bosque de Gravity Falls caminaba Dipper acompañado de su gemela y Soos, buscando el búnker del autor. Al llegar al árbol donde Dipper encontró su diario, sacaba de su chaleco su diario junto con una lámpara de luz negra, viendo un apunte del autor donde detallaba su búnker.

— Bien amigos, tenemos que buscar una palanca o un botón para abrir la compuerta. — Hablaba Dipper de forma tranquila.

Pasaron 5 minutos antes de que se dieran cuenta de que la forma de abrir la puerta era por una palanca que se escondía como si fuera una rama del árbol, cuando se dieron cuenta Mabel sacaba su garfio volador y disparando a la rama asiendo que se doblara y empezará a bajar el tronco y mostrando una escalera.

En el búnker observaba como todo estaba lleno de provisiones para barias décadas, cuando se dieron cuenta de la entrada escondida, quitaba la cinta y entrando por la escotilla. Atravesaba la habitación y evitando activar una trampa que tenía, haciendo que llegara a una sala llena de computadoras, movía todos los interruptores intentando encender la computadora pero solo consiguiendo encender las luces del cuarto. Mientras buscaba una pista del autor solo encontraron lentes rotos junto a un porta papeles con las hojas rotas y solo entendiendo la palabra "experimento" dejaba todo a un lado mientras buscan algo más.

— Hey, chicos. Miren esto.

Dipper tomaba una laptop que se encontraba en el suelo, la abría emocionado y leyendo en vos alta lo que tenía escrito en la parte superior.

— Propiedad de F, chicos saben lo que es esto es una nueva pista.

Amanecía en Gravity Falls, y solo una persona seguía despierto. Stanford seguía despierto después de lo que sucedió en la madrugada, llevaba consigo la fractura dimensional dentro de su gabardina. Se movía de un lugar a otro mientras sostenía su maletín, metiendo papeles y junto con unas armas medievales y revisando que aún tenía su arma de esa noche en su funda. Recordaba de momento y revisaba por última vez que aun tenia la fractura dimensional, viendo de nuevo la esfera que cambiaba de color de blanco a negros. Aguardándolo de inmediato.

Cuando caminaba al elevador empezó a sonar una alarma de su reloj de muñeca, movía Ford su muñeca dándose cuenta de que ya eran las 8:30 de la mañana y que Hilda pronto bajaría las escaleras.

— Ya es hora del desayuno. — Miraba su maletín con indecisión. Dejaba en una esquina del elevador todo lo que lleva exceptuando la fractura dimensional.

Stanford salía del elevador y caminaba como si no hubiera pasado nada malo en la noche. Se dirigía a la cocina viendo a Hilda sentándose en la silla.

— Hola, Hilda.

— Hola, tío Stanford.

— Ya te dije que me llamara solo tío Ford, porque se te hace más fácil decirme en público Stan y no tío Stanley. — Revisaba en el refrigerador, sacando algunos huevos junto con algo de leche.

— Tal vez porque si te digo tío Stanford todos van a sospechar. — Miraba como Ford mezclaba todo lo que había sacado del refrigerador con harina de hot cake.

— Bueno pero este día vamos a cerrar temprano, ya que tengo que seguir con unas cosas en la que he estado trabajando

— Entonces seguiras abajo. Te puedo ayudar en algo.

— De hecho, planeaba que alejaras a cualquiera venga a la cabaña. Y lo mantuvieras lejos de aquí para que no sospechen.

— Pero... —Pacifica miraba a Ford por un momento y volviendo a hablar. —Está bien.

Stanford empezaba a cocinaba la comida y sirviendo primero a pacífica y después sirviéndose el. Cuando terminaron de comer Pacífica subía a su habitación poniéndose la peluca castaña y asegurándose bien de que ningunos de sus cabellos saliera con varios pasadores, mientras Ford se ponía el traje del señor misterio junto con sus guantes blancos escondiendo a plena vista sus seis dedos y antes de que bajara pacifica sacaba su maletín del el elevador. Al terminar de ponerse sus disfraces bajaron a abrir la cabaña del misterio.

Pacifica se colocaba detrás de la máquina registradora mientras Ford se dirigía a la puerta para darles la bienvenida a los turistas.

— Tío Stanford, recuerda las tres reglas del señor misterio.

— Si lose. — Levantaba el dedo índice. — Ten paciencia con los clientes que no entiende las atracciones o tengan pregunta sin sentido. — Levantaba el dedo del medio. — No aburrirlos con palabras complejas y busca como estafarlo.

Abría Ford la puerta donde se encontraba los turistas y gritando con una felicidad que parecía auténtica y una explosión de humo.

— Bienvenidos a la cabaña del misterio, el lugar más misterioso que encontrarán. Pases y gaste todo lo que pueda, admiren la piedra que párese una cara.

Tomaba aliento antes de que comenzara a nombrar la siguiente atracción antes de que un turista lo interrumpiera. — Es una cara que párese a una piedra.

Dejará escapar un suspiró rápido Stanford y empezando a explicaba a otro turista la diferencia. Pero entre más intentaba otros se confundía, hasta que se le ocurrió contar sobre una maldición que puso una bruja en la roca. Que se trataba de que si alguien cuestionaba de alguna forma o interrumpía la presentación de la roca más de 4 veces fuera maldecido. Simplemente los turistas solo dejaron de hablar y siguiéndolo a dentro de la cabaña. Mientras Pacífica veía como Stanford por fin pudo controlar a los turista, mientas sonreía una voz la hizo saltar de susto y cayendo al suelo. Levantaba la cabeza bienio que era Wendy.

— Hola, Wendy. Hey amiga, lo siento por eso.

— Tranquila estoy bien. — Se ponía de pie con ayuda de Wendy.

— Y hablado de estar bien, se encuentra bien Dipper. Falto a nuestra noche de películas.

Pacífica balbucea de que decirle y juntando con sus manos, hasta que llegó Ford de momento y gritando.

— ¡Que esperan! ¡Muévanse! ya viene los turistas. Hilda aumenta el precio de la mercancía y tú. — Señalaba a Wendy y hablándole con voz firme. — Ve a tu puesto.

Salía Stanford del cuarto donde estaban las chicas que volviendo con los turistas. Le marcaba el camino a la tienda de recuerdo con su bastón y diciendo.

— Vengan, tomen y paguen. Vendemos globos de nieve, replica de las atracciones y papeles con hechizos anti maldición.

Entraba los turistas agarrando y viendo algunos suvenires que podían tomar o le interesaba más. Pacífica ayudaba a convencer algunos clientes indecisos. Asiendo que se lo llevará lo que tenía o llevándose las dos cosas que dudaba en llevarse. Mientras que Wendy cobraba lo más rápido que podía a todos los cliente que podía, pero no podía evitar que se juntara los clientes. Cuando llego otro autobús lleno, Stanford salió dándole la bienvenida pero con la diferencia de contarle la maldición de la piedra antes de que alguien interrumpiera.

Cuando Wendy termino de cobrarle a la última persona y viendo que se fuera empezó hablar con Hilda con un tono de incomodidad.

— Oye, Hilda… no te parece Stan un tanto… diferente.

— Qué quieres decir.

— Parece… más listo. Y antes aguantaba a los turistas por más tiempo y no convencía tan rápido que se llevara todo lo que había. Enserio, acaban de pagar hasta un pedazo de madera con un rostro pintado, haciendo pasar como una máscara tribal.

— Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo con Dipper.

— En realidad quería hablar de eso, algo le pasó a Dipper y Mabel. Digo, el falto a nuestra noche de película.

— Ellos están enfermos o algo.

— Ellos están bien, solo están enfermos y están descansando en el desván.

— Te importa si voy a verlo. — Salía Wendy del mostrador y caminada a las escaleras.

— Espera no creo que sea buena idea, ellos están durmiendo.

— Tranquila solo los quiero ver que estén bien y los dejare en paz.

Cuando llegaba a la puerta del desván Wendy agarraba la perilla de la puerta.

— ¡Chicas, donde están! — Se escuchaba la vos de Stan gritando abajo.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos a verlo. —Contestaba pacífica y jalando a Wendy.

— ¡Bajen, ya!

Bajaron lo más rápido que podía y veía que la tienda se volvía a llenar de clientes. Sin decir nada fueron a sus lugares y más hicieron la misma rutina una tres veces más.

— Creo que fue suficiente por hoy. Por qué no te tomas el resto del día Wendy. — Sin decir nada más Stanford Salió de donde estaba Wendy y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

— Que dijo, Stan.

— Creo que dijo algo sobre el trabajo.

— No quiero trabajar más. — Se ponía de pie con esfuerzo y empezando a caminar. — Mejor me voy. Me cubres Hilda.

— Sí, claro. — Cuando Wendy salió de la cabaña Pacifica abría los ojos. — Espera, Stan te dio que.

Cuando Pacifica tenía suficiente energía caminaba a donde estaba Stanford, lo veía vestido con su ropa normal y agarrando su maletín junto con una ballesta.

— Tío Stanford.

— Hola Hilda. Pensé que descansaría por el día agitado.

— Donde vas tío Stanford.

— Planeaba ir por unas cosas en el bosque. Pero ocurre algo malo.

— Que planeas tío Stanford. Dale a Wendy el resto de día libre.

— Bueno, se me había olvidado ir por una clase de Hongos para un experimento.

— Tiene que tener más cuidado, tu hermano nunca hubiera dado un día libre o utilizado palabras intelectuales.

Después de un regaño de Pacifica, Ford salía de la cabaña y jalando su maletín, haciendo caer una pequeño papiro. Pero sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, haciendo que terminara debajo de una de las sillas del comedor.

Al estar sola, Pacifica subía al desván y sentándose en su cama. Y sacando dentro del tocador las copias del diario 3.

— Chicos. — Miraba en las hojas del diario y viendo los apuntes con la letra normal y apena notándose las anotaciones de tinta invisible, como un reflejo donde las partes blancas donde se encuentra las hojas opacadas por el tiempo.

Al pasar miraba que en la parte del diagrama de la maquina decía la advertencia de que evitaran que se activara la maquina o todo sería destruido. Y al otro lado de las advertencia tenía un dibujo del planeta explotando desde el centro.

— Pero por que no se destruyó. — Leía más abajo del diario, y cambiado las páginas que se encontraba en blanco esperando que tuviera algo.

Al no encontrar nada más en las copias bajo del desván a la planta principal para buscar unos de los dos diarios restante, que sabía que tenía en la cabaña. Al no encontrar en ninguna parte, caminaba por la cosina y sintiendo la mima sensación que en la mansión, volteaba la mirada viendo por la ventana una sombra que se movía. Salía pacifica de la cabaña mirando la sombra y empezando a caminar al bosque, pero antes de que ella se metiera al bosque alguien le toco el hombro haciendo que girara y viendo a Wendy en frente de ella.

— Hola, Wendy.

— Qué onda, Hilda. Quería preguntarte algo Stan está bien. Porque cuando estaba en medio camino olvide mi mochila en la cabaña y cuando regrese estaba cerrada la cabaña. El nunca cierra la caballa y menos en una racha como de este día. — Volteaba la mirada a la cabaña viendo que no había nadie y regresando a Pacifica con confusión. — Hey donde esta Stan.

— He… bueno… el.

— Espera Hilda a esto me refería que a actúa raro. — Se metía al bosque viendo algunas huellas de botas. — Quédate aquí Hilda, vuelvo pronto.

Sin decir nada mas solo caminada buscando donde había pasado el que ella creía que era Stan, mientras de tras de ella intentando de convencerla de que regresara. Pero Wendy no le ponía atención.

— Wendy enserio, no creo que el tarde en regresar, será mejor esperarlo en la cabaña.

Pacifica seguía caminando detrás de ella intentando que regresara, hasta que se detuvo de momento haciendo que chocara con Wendy.

— Ya regresaras a la cabaña. — Lo decía Pacifica jalando a Wendy por el camino que había tomado.

— No, es que no tiene sentido estas huellas. Termina aquí. — Decía señalando las huellas de unas botas juntas.

— Bueno creo que no podemos hacer nada más mejor nos vamos.

Mientras que Wendy miraba en los alrededores y dándose cuenta de que en el tronco de enfrente tenía algunas manchas de lodo. La tocaba el tronco y sintiendo que el lodo estaba seco, al rascar lo y se detuvo cuando escuchó que sonido de metálico.

— Hey, Hilda escuchaste eso. — Volteaba la mirada a Hilda y dándole un par de golpecitos, haciendo que sonara con un ruido de eco.

— Se escucha algo extraño.

— Creo que esta echo de metal, rápido debe de haber una palanca cerca. — Volteaba la mirada de un lado a otro, hasta que vio una rama con la base echa de metal.

— Pero como lo alcanzaremos. — Pacifica se detenía de momento y dándose cuenta de lo que significaba y dándole la espalda a Wendy. — No creo que podamos alcanzarlo, al menos que puedas volar.

Mientras que Pacifica hablaba con tranquilidad simplemente Wendy se quitaba su cinturón rodeando al tronco y de su cintura, seguido de apoyarse de sus pies en el tronco, y subiendo cada momento más alto.

Cuando Pacifica se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba solo miraba a Wendy con miedo. Cuando llego a la palanca y dándole un golpe haciendo que se doblara a lado opuesto.

— Woo, y así se gana los juegos de leñadores.

Empezaba a mover todo el tronco, haciendo que cayera Wendy en un arbusto cercano al árbol, se levantaba lentamente y deteniéndose cuando sintió que bajaba el suelo donde estaba mientras Pacifica intentaba alcanzarla pero sin éxito.

— Dios, Wendy estas bien. — Pacifica corría a donde había caído Wendy ayudándola a levantarse.

— Si estoy bien, por buena suerte caí en algo suave. — Se ponía de pie viendo que había una puerta en el tronco.

— Esto es raro, Stan nunca me dijo que vendría aquí. — Lo decia pacifica en un susuro.

— Vamos, algo raro a estado pasando con él.

Sin decir nada más Wendy entraba mientras que Pacifica solo la seguía. Llegando a un cuarto lleno telarañas e insectos corriendo por el suelo y en las paredes.

— Por qué siempre tenemos que ir a lugares tan sucios. — Decía con un rostro asqueado y de forma sonora.

— Que dices Hilda. — Decía jalando un póster con un símbolo de átomo.

— Dije que, por que Stan guarda tanta provisiones

— No sé, cuando encontremos a Stan le preguntaremos, hay que buscar otro cuarto.

Habría un armario lleno de armas, quedándose sorprendida de un hacha con cobertura y tomándola junto con un arma de choques eléctrico. Al darse la vuelta le arrojaba la arma de electricidad a Hilda, mientras que ella ponía el hacha detrás de su cintura, mientras colocaba el hacha sentía una corriente de viento. Y volteando por todas partes intentando encontrar de donde venía.

— Hilda, sentiste eso.

— Sentir, que. — Wendy venia como sus cabellos se movía de un lado haciendo, haciendo que volteara la mirada al lado opuesto donde se movía sus cabellos.

Al quitar el póster del medio se encontraba una compuerta con formar de una escotilla.

— Wendy, no creo que sea una buena idea entrar, mejor lo esperamos aquí a Stan.

— Qué te pasa si tus primos asen esto cada día. Ya, vamos. — Se metía lentamente y entrando a gatas.

— Esto no terminara bien. — Pacifica se metía a la compuerta siguiendo a Wendy.

Al salir se encontraron con un cuarto metálico llenos de paneles y pintado en algunos de los paneles se encontraba algunos signos inelegibles al azar. Y encontraba separado de otros cuadros y algunos no tenía ningún símbolo. En medio se encontraba con un símbolo de triángulo rodeado de un círculo.

Caminaba Wendy e Hilda evitando de tocar el triángulo junto a cualquier símbolo hasta que pasaron la puerta y cerrándolo.

— Eso es raro, párese como si fuera un escondite de un villano. — Volteaba de una lado a otro viendo.

— Que estás buscando, Wendy.

— Debe haber una compuerta, ven ayúdame a buscarlo.

Se camina sin decir nada más a la compuerta y entrando, palpando todo lo que podía estar cerca de sus manos.

— Que un armario. — Se molestaba y haciendo a un lado todos lo que se encontraba. — Debe tener un botón o una manija, me niego que sea el final del camino.

— Wendy cálmate, solo es un armario. — Veía una cuerda colgando. — Mira.

Jalaba la cuerda haciendo que saliera unos chorros agua en frene de la cara de Wendy y después haciendo que cayera agua desde el techo, al terminar de caer el agua se escuchaba un sonido de campana y abriendo una compuerta. Mientras que ambas tenía una cara sorprendida mientras que Wendy cambiaba a una cara de felicidad.

— Vamos debe estar aquí Stan. — Camina con firmeza pero siendo detenido por Hilda que la sostenía de sus brazo.

— No creo que sea buena idea entra.

— Por qué no mueres, maldito monstruo. — Se escuchaba los gritos de Stanford a lo lejos.

Cuando Pacifica escucho salía corriendo empujando a Wendy a donde creía que había escuchado su voz. Corría por el lodo pasando por diferentes caminos llenos de charcos.

— Hilda, espera.

Corrida Wendy lo más rápido que podía para poderla alcanzar y detenerla. Hasta que llegó a una vuelta donde pudo sostenerla de los hombros y detenerla.

— Hey tranquila, este no es el momento de salir corriendo así. Tenemos que encontrar a Stan y salir de aquí antes de que nos topemos con lo-

Dejaba de hablar mientras sentía que se movía el suelo y cada momento se hacía más fuerte. Viendo que una gran bola se dirigía hacia ellas. Salía corriendo lo más rápido que podía se movía de forma reta mientras que la bola de tierrase acercaba cada vez más rápido. Cuando la bola estaba por aplastarla Wendy empujó a Pacifica a un lado junto con ella, haciendo que la bola chocará con el muro que se encontraba de enfrente.

— Eso estuvo cerca. — Wendy se ponía de pie mientras veía que Hilda metía su mano en su cabello castaño.

—A la siguiente avísame, eso dolió.

Se detenía de hablar volteando la mirada a la vista, viendo que no era una bola de tierra, si no una cochinilla gigante, abría su boca moviendo dos mandíbulas laterales y haciendo un ruido grabe.

Sin decir ninguna palabra Wendy y Pacifica empezaron a correr a lado opuesto de donde estaba la cochinilla y deteniéndose en una vuelta del camino. Y escuchando un ruido de pelea junto con gritos del insecto gigante. Dejaban de escuchar el sonido del insecto y bienio quien salía de ese lugar algo más pequeño. Veía a Stan salir con varios rasguños pero conservando sus guantes pero color café.

— Stan. — Gritaba al unísono Wendy y Hilda, y salía corriendo ayudando a caminar más rápido a Stan.

— Será mejor que salgamos rápido de aquí. Antes de que vuelva

Caminaba Stan lentamente con ayuda de Wendy. Stanford caminaba lo más rápido que él podía y resbalándose unas cuantas veces antes de que llegara a un lugar apartado de todos de donde se encontraban ase unos momentos, al caminar se encontraba con una manta en el piso y con grandes agujeros enfrente se encontraban latas vacías de frijoles en el piso.

— Tomen asiento. — Stanford se soltaba del apoyo de Wendy y sentándose en el piso.

— Tío Stan que paso, porque estas así. — Pacifica hablaba con tristeza.

— Que, tranquila pequeña, estoy bien. Su tío solo necesita algo de tiempo, saben ya no soy tan joven como antes.

— Pero Stan, quien o que te hizo eso. — Hablaba Wendy viendo a Stan con función y nerviosismo.

—Para decir la vedad, fue un cambia formas. Vine aquí para recoger algo de información que tenia de respaldo y otras razones, pero cuando me di cuenta el cambia forma había escapado de su prisión. Intente capturarlo pero no he tenido éxito... —Guardaba silencio y sonando después triste. —Lo siento pequeña, me gustaría detenerlo pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

— Tío, donde está tu maletín. — Pacifica preguntaba con inocencia intentando distraer a Stanford de sus pensamientos.

— Deja eso, porque dejaste a Dipper y Mabel solo. —Hablaba Wendy con ira por todo lo que a pasado.

— Quie- eso, vine por hierbas medicinales que deje en este lugar. Lo tengo aquí adentro. — Señalaba un bolsillo de su abrigo.

— Pero, que es este lugar. — Contestaba Wendy el mismo tono de antes.

— Escucha te prometo que te daré respuesta, pero tenemos que salir de aquí, es muy peligroso. — Miraba a Wendy como si dijera algo y viendo a Pacifica. — Ayúdame, al fin al cabo todo somos familia.

— Tiene razón, Wendy.

— Bien, pero ni se te ocurra irte a otro lugar sin antes aclarar todo esto. — Caminaba Wendy con Stanford y solo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

— Tranquila, te lo prometo Wendy. — Se ponía de pie Stanford y empezando a caminar

Pacifica solo veía como caminaba y detrás lo seguía Wendy. Mientras caminaba le decía por cual camino tenía que tomar.

— Hey, tío, Stan. Qué pasa si nos encontramos con el cambia forma. — Hablaba pacifica lo más despacio que podía.

— Lo mejor por ahora es evitarlo, y no creer en lo que diga. Ara lo que sea para poder salir. Si sale de aquí, sería un desastre, tomaría la forma lo que sea, tendríamos que cuidarnos de todos y de cualquier cosa... Vamos pequeña falta dos vueltas y saldremos.

— Si… claro

Salía de los hoyos, al salir se dirigía a la compuerta y deteniéndose mientras escuchaba los paso que se acercaba. Cuando escucharon Wendy sacaba su hacha mientras que pacifica sacaba su armar de electricidad. Después de eso salía un Stanford con un maletín y con un arma des fundada.

— Pero que. Chicas aléjense de ese él. — Gritaba Stanford y apuntando al Stanford que estaba con Wendy.

— No la escuche niñas, él es la copia, no yo.

— Wendy soy el verdadero, llegaste tarde hoy, y te di el día libre. Wendy dejaba de cubrir a Stanford y separándose de él, cuando se alejó lo suficiente empezaba a dirigirlo a su mirada a Stanford.

— El miente, dirá lo que sea para escapar, tenemos que detenerlo o sino escapara.

— Basta. — Wendy y los dos Stanford miraba a Hilda que había gritado. —Si tú eres Stanford, dime cómo me llamo —Señalaba al Stanford que estaba cerca de los túneles.

— De que hablas eso no tiene-

— Solo dilo. — Gritaba con fuerza y apuntándole.

— Hilda pines — Después de contestar se quedaba mirando Pacifica al Stanford.

— Dipper y Mabel que parentesco tenemos. — Pacifica decía señalando al Stan que se encontraba con Wendy.

— Son primos, y vine para aquí para ayudarlo. — Se quedaba quieto y mirando a Pacifica. — Hilda, por favor sabes que soy el verdadero.

Sujetaba el arma de choque eléctrico con más fuerza.

— Wendy ayúdame dile a tu prima que soy el real. — Miraba Stanford a Wendy y viendo que estaba sorprendida.

— Prima. Hilda y yo no tenemos parentesco.

Jalaba Pacifica el gatillo del arma dándole al cambia forma haciendo que se cambiara de forma de Hilda, Wendy, a un sapo gigante y de una cochinilla gigante. Giraba jalando el arma de choques que tenía Hilda y corriendo a los agujeros empujando a Stanford del medio mientras disparaba.

— Eso era- — Decía Wendy acercándose a Stanford.

— El cambia formas, sí. Escuchen chicas tengo un plan para encerrarlo. Necesito que lo distraigan mientras yo arreglo una cámara de criogenia. Tiene que evitar que salga de los ollos antes de que termine de repararlo. Cerrare la puerta para que no escape. Y Wendy. Ten esto Wendy, el cambia forma lo ha a querer y lo seguirán a donde sea.

Abría Stanford su maletín sacando una ballesta y el diario uno junto con una linterna, al entregarle el diario Wendy abría los ojos y viendo a Stanford. Intentaba preguntarle cómo lo obtuvo pero antes que dijera algo Pacifica le jalo el hombro haciendo que la viera

— No tenemos mucho tiempo, te lo explicaré al salir de esto.

Sin decir nada más Wendy pomo el diario y poniendo su hacha en la cintura del pantalón. Pacifica y Wendy empezaron a caminar a donde se había dirigido el cambia forma. Wendy se mantenía en frente de Pacifica y bienio que camino había tomado, seguían las huella que había dejado hasta que se detuvieron en un camino cerrado.

— Wendy, no crees que el cambia forma nos esté engañando.

— Si lo estado pensado desde que vi una par de huella más enterrada que las demás. Sólo sígueme hasta que lleguemos a una parte.

Seguía sin decir nada más mientras caminaba, y solo escuchando el ruido de su pasos junto a ocasionales de ruido de tierra cayendo el suelo y algunos chascos de agua. Hasta que se detuvieron en una encrucijada de 3 caminos. Sin decir nada Wendy le daba la linterna que tenía pacífica y pidiéndole su arma eléctrica.

— Hilda, busca la salida de este lugar y te veré. — Le daba su hacha y empezaba a caminar al otro camino.

Mientras Stanford conectaba los tubos de hidrogeno dentro de la computadora y un panel de control. Cuando conectaba los cables y revisaba que funcionaba encendiendo y apagando la máquina de criogenia y viendo cómo funcionaba mediante la cámara de seguridad que tenía. Miraba la otro cámara viendo que salía Pacifica sujetando el hacha con su mano izquierda.

— Donde esta Wendy y el cambia forma.

Pacifica se quedaba quieta mirando quien sería el siguiente en salir mientras sujetaba firmemente el hacha. Escuchaba pasos asiendo se cada vez más fuerte. Pacifica solo se quedaba quieta mientras subía el hacha hasta la altura de su cabeza, cuando vio una sombra salía corriendo y gritando.

— Calma soy yo. — Alzaba las manos Wendy y mostrándole el primer diario. —Vamos. Escóndete, viene detrás de mí.

Salía corriendo Wendy sujetando la mano de Pacifica y escondiéndose en unas cajas alado de la cámara criogenia. Guardaban silencio esperando que saliera el cambia forma, en la peor amenaza que podía ver visto. Por un minuto no se escuchaba ningún sonido hasta que empezaron a escuchar pasos. Cuando empezó a escuchar los pasos, Wendy le entregaba el diario.

— No salgas hasta que termine, OK.

Pacifica asentía la cabeza y dándole una sonrisa.

Sacaba el arma de choque y apuntando donde creía que saldría, se apoyaba con sus dos manos mientras miraba. Cuándo veía que salía corriendo algo solo jalo el gatillo. Y fallando el tiro, ya que se había arrojado hacia un lado viendo cómo se conectaba a la tierra y haciendo un ruido de electricidad.

— Wendy soy yo, Hilda.

En frente de Wendy se encontraba Hilda con la ropa sucia de tierra tanto en el cabello como en la ropa.

— El cambia forma es ella, no yo. — Contestaba pacifica que estaba llena de tierra.

— Ella miente paralízala.

— Cállense. Se alejaba Wendy de las dos Hilda. — Hilda que me ibas a decir al salir de aquí.

las dos se quedaron callada un momento antes de que la Hilda con el diario hablara firmemente y clara.

— Stan es el autor de los diarios.

Se quedó callado Wendy sin decir nada y moviendo el arma a la otra Hilda.

— Wendy, espera. No soy el cambia forma. Dipper y Mabel... son mis primos... vivimos en Gravity Falls.

Se mantenía Wendy apuntándole a la Hilda que seguía ablando mientras la otra se acercaba a Wendy con calma.

— No te acerques. — Cambiaba la dirección del arma y apuntándola a la Hilda que se asecaba junto con él diario.

— Wendy, soy la real, recuerda.

— Silencio, no sé qué creer.

— Oye tranquila, solo quiero que esto acabe, Dipper y Mabel aún están enfermos.

— Solo aléjate.

— Bien, me alejare — Caminaba de vuelta Hilda sin aparta la mirada de Wendy.

Volviendo a apuntar a la Otra Hilda.

— Wendy, no. Por favor. — Wendy empezaba a jalar el gatillo y sin perderla de vista. —Ellos necesitan la medicina... tu... tu... tú dejaste tu mochila.

Cuando escucho eso Wendy dejó de jalar el gatillo antes de que fuera accionada el arma y abriendo los ojos sabiendo lo que significa, antes de que pudiera apuntarle al cambia forma había soltado el hacha y encontrándose enfrente de ella, el agarraba su manos con la que sostenía el arma y volviendo a su forma normal.

En frente de Hilda se encontraba una criatura de 2.5 metros de altura, con ojos de color rojo vivo y una pequeñas antenas de hormiga. Una boca pequeña semejante a una sanguijuela pero con cuatro colmillos saliendo de cada lado. Un pecho ancho y una cintura semejante a una avispa se apoyado por cuatro patas que terminaba en puntas redondeada. Su brazo izquierdo con el que sujetaba a Wendy de la muñeca era gigantesco y deforme, casi como si fuera una pinza de cangrejo pero utilizándolo como una mano. Su otra mano era demasiado delgada del grosor de su cintura pero con forma de un brazo humano exceptuando que solo tenía tres dedos. El color de su piel era de color blanco pero en algunas partes parecía trasparente ya que se veía algunas venas.

Al ver eso Pacifica se quedaba con la boca abierta y volviendo en sí cuando escucho el grito de Wendy. Salía corriendo y recogiendo el hacha que había soltado el cambia forma. Wendy se balanceaba dándole una patada al rostro, haciendo que se enojara el cambia forma y arrojándola lejos de él. Mientras que Pacifica corría y cortándole el brazo que tenía el diario habiendo que diera un gritara mientras la levantándola a pacifica del cabellos falso con el único brazo que tenía. Cuando pacifica fue levantada, se sostenía lo más fuerte que podía con sus manos a la pinza de la criatura.

— Pequeña molestia, esto no es nada para mí.

Se movía Pacifica de forma desesperada cuando la acercaba a su cara. Con miedo de sus ojos solo pudo escuchar lo que grito Wendy.

— ¡Hilda! ¡Sal de ahí!

Ella dejó de sostenerse con las manos y moviéndola a su cabello quitando los pasadores de pelo que podía, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un grito mientras dejaba su peluca castaña junto con algunos cabellos rubios. Cuando Wendy vio que Hilda ya no estaba en el camino entre la criatura jalaba el gatillo haciendo que gritara la criatura y empezará a caminar a la máquina dé criogenia, mitras caminaba el cambia forma se llevaba el arma con él.

Corría lo más rápido que podía Wendy y agarrando el hacha que estaba en el suelo, mientras seguía corriendo y lanzando su hacha, cortándole una se sus patas y tacleando al cambia forma, metiendo adentro de la cápsula. Se cerraba cuando el cambia forma intentado salir, consiguiendo que chocara el vidrio y poniendo su pinza de cangrejo y una nueva mano igual a la que le había corto Pacifica.

— No me puedes encerrar. — Gritaba el cambia forma golpeando con sus manos.

Cambia el cambia forma a de forma a un sapo gigante, a un cien pies, Wendigo y en pensado a cambia a persona. Cambiaba a Stanford, Wendy, Hilda y termina dando con la forma de Pacifica.

Se empezaba a congelar lentamente mientras solo la miraba con ira, al ser completamente congelado se reflejaba Wendy y a lado se encontraba Pacifica sosteniendo su peluca castaña. Junto con una mirada de tristeza.

— Ven Pacifica salgamos de aquí. — Wendy ponía su mano a pacifica.

— Wendy... yo. Yo puedo podía pedirte algo, puedo llamarme Hilda aún. — Wendy la miraba con un rostro de confusión y dándole una sonrisa.

— Está bien, pero dime todo.

— Bueno, es una historia larga. Pero será más fácil si te muestro.

Tocaba pacifica la escotilla y escuchando el ruido metal moviéndose. Abriendo la puerta Stanford, cuando abrió la puerta le dio una abrazo a Pacifica.

— Hilda, me alegro que estés bien.

— Estoy bien tío, pero... tememos que decirle a Wendy todo lo que pasó.

Después de salir del búnker Stanford le contó a Wendy que le había pasado a Dipper, Mabel, Soos y Stanley. También hablando de quién es él. Y Pacifica blando del problema con los federales y todo lo que pasó ese día. Cuando terminó la historia Wendy solo se sentó en un tronco y poniéndose su mano en su rostro.

— Tío, puedo hablar con Wendy a solas.

— Si Hilda, te veo en la casa.

Cuando Ford caminaba y dejaba de verlo, Hilda se sentaba a lado de Wendy viendo que lloraba.

— Wendy... yo lo siento tanto.

— Por qué te disculpas, tú no tuviste la culpa, no podría haber hecho nada para ayudarlo.

— Entonces por qué estás llorando

— Por qué, tu no pude haber evitado que eso ocurriera. Pero no estuve en ese lugar. Que buena amiga soy. Pero no entiendo por qué empezaste a vivir con los pines.

— Fue después de la fiesta. Mis padres se molestaron mucho después de que hice algo que ningún noroeste aria.

— Qué hiciste

— Hice vernos débiles. Mira, no sé si tú me puedas entender, pero. Pero no soy-

— Pacifica, tranquilízate. — Lo decía Wendy con un tono de empatía y maternal. — Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero no todos tenemos padres modelos. — Se levantaba el dobladillo del pantalón lo más que podía, y mostrando una cicatriz en su pantorrilla que medía 15 cm. — Esto sucedió cuando mi papá me enseñaba técnica de supervivencia a los 14 años. Tenía miedo y estaba llorando. Pero el solo dijo "tienes que madurar".

Mientas contaba Wendy su historia, pacifica solo la miraba su cicatriz y dándose cuenta de que había una persona igual a ella.

— Escucha, está bien si no quieres hablar con migo de lo que te pasó, pero te ayudaré en cualquier cosa para traer a los gemelos.

— ...Wendy... Ok, te diré todo.

Caminaba el agente Power siguiendo al secretario de defensa.

— Le digo que este caso es una amenaza nacional. Necesito solo un grupo, y traeré suficiente evidencia.

— Ya vasta, Power. Creamos solo su agencia para callar a todos esos idiotas, que piensan alíen y criaturas míticas.

— Pero señor Underwood.

— Si quieres investigarlo hazlo por tu cuenta.

Se quedaba quieto Power mientras veía a Frank Underwood salir de su vista. Salía el agente Power de la casa blanca y empezando a llamar.

— Ya tuvieron alguna información del pueblo... No me importa si o no… como quieran si quiere contactarme con laptop, voy por un tiempo a Gravity Falls.

* * *

 **Bienvenido al club llama. Disfruten el show.**


End file.
